Uma Chance Para Recomeçar
by Hika Cheshire
Summary: Inuyasha é pai solteiro, e deixou de amar outra pessoa, desde que a mãe de sua filha o abandonou.Até que surge alguém que pode curar esse sentimento de dor.Será que ele pode esqecer as dores do passado e amar de novo?Reviews!FINALMENTE O CAP.13!
1. Lembranças Parte I

Ele acordou ao ouvir um choro que vinha do berço ao seu lado.Olhou no relógio, 3:30 da manhã."Mesma hora", pensou enquanto se levantava.Ele se aproximou do berço e observou por alguns minutos a criança que chorava, estava com fome.

Ele foi até a cozinha, preparou uma mamadeira,e, em alguns minutos, estava de volta ao muito cuidado, pegou o bebê no colo e deu-lhe a mamadeira.Aquela criança em seu colo era sua filha, Yukina,nem 1 ano tinha ainda.Ele gostava muito de cuidar dela, mas ás vezes, pensava como seria sua vida, se ela não estivesse aqui.

Inuyasha era um rapaz de 17 anos, ainda estudava, ele tinha cabelos longos e negros e seus olhos eram de uma cor meio purpura,era muito bonito, todas as garotas do colégio falavam isso, embora ele nunca tivesse se achado grande coisa.Sua vida era normal, estudava, saia com os amigos, até que, aos 15 anos, ele conheceu aquela que mudaria sua vida...Kikyou, uma das garotas mais populares da escola.

No começo eram apenas amigos,logo,a amizade ficou mais intensa e, aos 16 anos, começaram a namorar,mas eles eram muito diferentes.Inuyasha era mais reservado, saía ás vezes, apesar de ser agitado, nunca fora de se meter em brigas, em algums as vezes, mas raramente fazia isso.Já Kikyou não era assim,sempre estava saindo com Inuyasha, mas ela adorava sair para festas, raves, baladas, com isso, ela acabava se metendo em bebidas e ela ficava muito briguenta quando bêbada, sempre voltando tarde para sua casa, as vezes, quando estava voltando, já era hora de ir para a escola.Não eram raras, as vezes em que Kikyou tentava puxar Inuyasha para uma festa, mas ele sempre se recusava, não porque não gostava de sair com a namorada, mas porque os lugares que ela frequentava não eram dos melhores, ele sempre tentava impedi-la de ir, mas ela sempre conseguia sair.

Ele deu um suspiro, sempre soube que aquela garota não tinha jeito, e de fato, não tinha mesmo.Ele viu que Yukina acabara de tomar a mamadeira e a colocou em cima do criado mudo.

-Que fome hein?-sussurrou ele para Yukina, que sorriu para ele.

Inuyasha retribuiu o sorriso e continuou a segurar o bebê por alguns instantes ainda, enquanto as lembranças voltavam em sua mente.

-----------------------------------------,,---------------------------------------

**1 ano atrás:**

Uma noite, Kikyou insistiu tando para ele acompanha-la em uma festa, que ele acabou não resistindo e foi com ela.

Ele ficou sentado em um sofá, enquanto um amontoado do gente dançava em um canto, incluindo Kikyou.Rolava muita bebida alcoolica nessa festa, quase nenhuma era não-alcoolica.Ela já estava um pouco bêbada, e empurrava algumas bebidas para Inuyasha.Decidiu experimentar uma,hora errada...essa "uma", levou a outras, e ele acabou se embriagando.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Inuyasha apertou os olhos, não se lembrava do que acontecera depois disso, só de ter acordado em sua cama, no outro dia, com a cabeça latejando de dor.Até hoje se perguntava como chegara lá.Se lembrava de ter se virado, e de ter dado de cara com Kikyou.Esta, já acordada, sorria para ele._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

_N/A_:Oiiiii espero que estejam gostando...ai,ai...essa parte deve ser dividida em pelo menos umas 4 partes ¬¬....me empolguei muito escrevendo isso e só fui perceber isso ANTEONTEM graças a DanyMoon XD!Brigado por sugerir a divisão do cap Dany. 

Por favor...não me matem!!!!!!!!Essa fic não é INU/KIK...naum é!!!!!!Juro p/ vcs!"Ah, mas tah tendo"....isso é flashback ¬¬....a história verdadeira nem começou direito..."Oh nãããão"P...

B-Jokas!


	2. Lembranças Parte II

* * *

_Flashback:_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Inuyasha apertou os olhos, não se lembrava do que acontecera depois disso, só de ter acordado em sua cama, no outro dia, com a cabeça latejando de dor.Até hoje se perguntava como chegara lá.Se lembrava de ter se virado, e de ter dado de cara com Kikyou.Esta, já acordada, sorria para ele._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fim do Flashback:_

* * *

-Bom dia Inu-disse ela sorrindo.

-Bom dia-disse Inuyasha.

Kikyou se sentou na cama, o lençol servindo como uma roupa, ela olhou em volta:

-Você se lembra de alguma coisa?-disse.

-Não...-disse Inuyasha parecendo confuso-Não me lembro de nada...

-Nem eu-disse ela dando um sorriso irônico em seguida-deve ter sido bom ontem hein?

Inuyasha olhou em volta, as roupas estavam jogadas no chão, havia uma garrafa de vodca no criado mudo, a colcha estava embolada de qualquer jeito ao lado das roupas.Ele se sentou e apoiou a cabeça na mão:

-Não deviamos ter feito isso-disse.

-E por que não?-disse Kikyou.

-Porque alguma coisa pode dar errado-disse Inuyasha preocupado.

-Como o que?-disse Kikyou-Gravidez inesperada?

Ele levantou a cabeça, lembrou-se de que não tinha nenhuma proteção em casa...também, não estava preparado para isso...:

-O que foi?-perguntou Kikyou ao ver a cara do namorado.

-Eu não tinha nada que pudesse nos proteger disso...-disse.

-Ora Inuyasha-disse Kikyou confiante-As chances disso acontecer são mínimas!

-Não sei-disse Inuyasha.

-Não se preocupe-disse Kikyou-Daqui nove meses eu não vou estar com um barrigão!-e se levantou-Vou tomar um banho.

Ela fechou a porta do banheiro e Inuyasha novamente se deitou na cama, as palavras de Kikyou não o confortaram, e ele ainda sentia de que algo estava para vir.

Havia se passado um mês, desde que tudo acontecera.Kikyou começara a se sentir enjoada, ia quase sempre ao banheiro na escola.E as vezes, faltava.Ele fora umas cinco vezes levar os deveres de casa para ela.E a encontrava na cama, pálida.

Uma tarde, na saída da escola, Kikyou passou muito mal.Inuyasha decidiu leva-la á enfermaria da escola.Ao chegar lá, ele pediu um remédio para enjoo,a enfermeira perguntou a quanto tempo ela andava enjoada, Kikyou disse que fazia já um mês,a enfermeira fez uma cara desconfiada e disse que,primeiro, era melhor ela fazer um teste de gravidez.Kikyou disse que não precisava disso, mas mesmo assim o fez.

Passaram-se alguns minutos, e ela saiu do banheiro, palída e assustada.

-E então Kikyou?-perguntou Inuyasha.

Ela não disse nada, entregou o teste para a enfermeira e se sentou na cama, começando a chorar.

-É...-disse a enfermeira-Positivo, você está grávida.

-O que?-exclamou Inuyasha se aproximando de Kikyou.

* * *

_N/A:_Oiiiii!!!!Eis aki a 2ª parte da fic...caramba não, sei q vcs devem tah me odiando "O q?O Inu e a Kikyou?????????????Q negócio é esse???????"

Calma povo, esse ainda é o começo!Vcs vaum gostar mais p/ frente...eu juro!Afinal, eu sou anti barraum XD!!

* * *


	3. Lembranças Parte III

_

* * *

__Flashback:_

_Passaram-se alguns minutos, e ela saiu do banheiro, palída e assustada._

_-E então Kikyou?-perguntou Inuyasha._

_Ela não disse nada, entregou o teste para a enfermeira e se sentou na cama, começando a chorar._

_-É...-disse a enfermeira-Positivo, você está grávida._

_-O que?-exclamou Inuyasha se aproximando de Kikyou._

_Fim do Flashback:_

* * *

-Eu sei, eu sei-disse ela entre soluços.

-Eu não acredito-disse Inuyasha.

-É a pura verdade-disse a enfermeira mostrando a ele o resultado do teste-Bem, infelizmente, não posso dar nenhum remédio a você Kikyou, esses sintomas são naturais durante os primeiros três meses.

Eles saíram da enfermaria e foram embora, Kikyou ainda aos prantos, Inuyasha chocado com a notícia.Ele decidiu acompanha-la até sua casa, no caminho, voltaram a conversar:

-Eu disse que isso ia acontecer-disse Inuyasha.

-Eu sinto muito-disse Kikyou.

-Não, não é culpa sua...

-É culpa minha sim!-exclamou Kikyou-Se eu não tivesse...

-O que?-disse Inuyasha.

-É que...naquele dia...eu não estava bêbada de verdade...-disse Kikyou-Foi apenas...um plano, para você...sabe...

Inuyasha parou no meio do caminho:

-O que??-exclamou Inuyasha-Você mentiu pra mim???

-Não era minha intenção mas...ah...é que...

-Suas amigas já fizeram aquilo milhares de vezes antes de você, e você não queria ficar para trás!!

-É!-exclamou ela-É...e...não é...é que você quase nunca fica comigo...

-E precisava me embebedar para isso?Kikyou, nós somos namorados!A gente dvia dizer o que sentia...não acha?A não ser que você esteja me usando...

-Não,não!-disse-Claro que não...ah Inuyasha...desculpe...

-Bem, já foi agora-disse Inuyasha-O que podemos fazer agora é esperar...

-Não!Não, eu não quero esperar!-exclamou Kikyou-Eu só tenho 17 anos!Não posso cuidar de uma criança!Ah, eu vou abortar...

-Você é louca?-disse Inuyasha-Isso é bem pior!

-Não interessa!-gritou ela-Eu não quero ter um filho!Eu nunca sonhei em ter um!!!

-Olha, a culpa não é minha!

Kikyou ficou calada...ela se virou e voltou a andar, mas Inuyasha a agarrou pelo braço:

-Se fizer uma coisa dessas, vai se arrepender pro resto da vida...uma vez feito, não tem volta...ter um filho não deve ser tão ruim, certo que ainda somos jovens, não estamos prontos para isso, mas podemos superar!Não faça isso Kikyou...

Ela pensou por um minuto, então resolveu:

-Está certo Inuyasha, não vou abortar...por você-disse Kikyou.

-Bem melhor-disse Inuyasha.

Eles então retomaram seu caminho.

* * *

_N/A:_ Cap.3...foi bom?Foi?Foi?Nossa, espero q esteja ficando lekau...sei lá...eu já disse que NÃO SEI ESCREVER ROMANCEEEEEE ""!!!!!

* * *


	4. Lembranças Parte IV

No outro dia, a escola já sabia de tudo, como?Simples, uma garota da classe dos dois estava passando na frente da enfermaria bem na hora da notícia, fofoqueira como era, não pode deixar de espalhar a novidade.Afinal, não era todo dia que uma das garotas mais populares fica grávida de um dos caras mais lindos da escola.Todos os encaravam quando passavam pelo corredor, nas aulas, em todo o lugar.Inuyasha sentia vergonha, já Kikyou aproveitava da situação, contando tudo nos mínimos detalhes, afinal, ela tinha dado um passo á frente das amigas, que ficavam fascinadas cada vez que ela contava a história.Inuyasha só rezava para isso acabar.O pior foi ter ido conversar com os pais da Kikyou,sobre o ocorrido, Inuyasha pensava que iam matá-lo, mas, ficou aliviado ao ver que eles tinhas acreditado que tinha sido um acidente, e de fato foi, a não ser que, na versão dos dois para os pais da Kikyou, ela estava bêbada de verdade.Se tivessem contado o que realmente aconteceu...

Passaram-se então, os nove meses, Kikyou já estava no hospital, esperando o momento certo.Inuyasha estava na sala de espera...nervoso...

Os minutos, que pareciam uma eternidade, finalmente acabou(Não sou boa em descrever essas partes gente...).

Inuyasha se sentia bem melhor, era como se tudo que ele tinha passado, por nove meses, tivesse desaparecido.

-------------------------------------------,,-------------------------------------

Inuyasha recolocou Yukina no berço, deu-lhe boa-noite, e voltou para sua cama, tentou dormir, mas não conseguia, as lembranças daquele dia teimavam em continuar em sua mente.

-------------------------------------------,,-------------------------------------

-Parabéns Sr.Inuyasha-disse a enfermeira se aproximando-A criança nasceu, é uma menina e bem saudável.

Inuyasha respirou aliviado ao ouvir aquelas palavras.Tudo ocorrera bem...mas...e Kikyou?Será que ela estava bem?

-E...quanto à mãe?-perguntou Inuyasha.

-Ela está bem-disse a enfermeira-Está descansando, mas pode visita-lá se quiser.

Ela lhe indicou o quarto onde Kikyou e Inuyasha foi, no caminho,várias pessoas olhavam para ele e se perguntavam "O que um garoto de 16 anos faz na maternidade?E sozinho?",mas ele nem percebera,pensava no que dizer para Kikyou.Ele então chegou ao quarto, mas não entrou, sua mão segurava a maçaneta, ele estava nervoso.Então,repirou fundo e abriu a porta.

Kikyou estava em sua cama, olhava para frente, como se estivesse pensando em algo.Mas voltou rapidamente ao normal quando viu Inuyasha entrar:

-Oi Inuyasha!!-disse você está?-disse Inuyasha fechando a porta.

-Bem...-disse ela.

-E a criança?

Kikyou olhou para ele com um olhar sereno, mas parecia que escondia algo:

-Está bem...já está no berçário...logo ela vem pra cá...-disse Kikyou.

-Ah...-disse Inuyasha-Eu não entendo dessas coisas...acho que deve entender melhor do que eu...já que você tem uma irmã, e ela é 12 anos mais nova do que você.Quanto a mim...que tenho um irmão mais velho, não sei de nada...

-Eu também não sei muita coisa-disse Kikyou.

Inuyasha percebeu que ela não queria conversar muito, então decidiu sair:

-Vou no berçário vê-la-disse Inuyasha se retirando, mas então ele voltou a sala-Ela já tem nome??

Kikyou olhou para ele:

-Eu estava esperando você escolher...não sei nenhum nome bom...

-Ah, então, eu vou pensar...han é melhor eu ir...tchau-e ele saiu do quarto.

-Inuyasha...-chamou Kikyou.

Inuyasha abriu a porta:

-O que?

-Depois que eu sair daqui...posso...ir pra sua casa?-disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos-Sei que minha mãe vai deixar eu ficar por lá mas...eu estou com medo.

-Claro que pode-disse Inuyasha-Passe umas noites lá até você decidir onde ficar ok?

-Certo, obrigada.

Inuyasha então, saiu do quarto, mas ele nem imaginava o que iria acontecer.

* * *

_N/A:_Oiiii!!!!!!Finalmente a parte 4!Ficou realmente grande esse começo XD!Espero que vcs estejam suportando ler isso XD!

P/ kem chegou ateh aki...obrigada por ler !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Espero q estejam gostando!

Mandem Reviews!!!

B-Jokas!

* * *


	5. Lembranças Parte V

Passaram-se alguns dias, Inuyasha visitava Kikyou a toda a hora para saber se ela estava bem, e, se ela não ia fazer nada de ruim para o bebê, ou para ela.O estranho, é que ela sempre falava para ele sair quando a criança entrava no quarto com a enfermeira, alegando sentir vergonha.Inuyasha compreendia e saia do quarto, mesmo estranhando o comportamento dela.

Finalmente chegou o dia em que Kikyou receberia alta do hospital.Inuyasha foi buscá-la e eles foram juntos para sua casa.

-Obrigada por me deixar ficar na sua casa Inuyasha-disse Kikyou no carro, enquanto voltavam do hospital.

-Ora, que é isso...-disse Inuyasha vermelho-Além do mais...você está com medo de voltar para casa com ela no colo-disse apontando para o bebê, que dormia nos braços de Kikyou-E...você é minha namorada, eu não deixaria você sozinha por aí.

Então, eles chegaram no apartamento de Inuyasha, era um apartamento simples e pequeno, mas prático.Kikyou entrou primeiro, fora pouco na casa dele, devia ser porque Inuyasha tinha vergonha de sua casa.Já que Kikyou morava em uma grande mansão em um bairo chique na cidade.Os dois eram bem diferentes um do outro em realção a casa.Inuyasha era de outra cidade, veio sozinho para Tóquio para estudar.Antes, morava com uma família grande, os pais, o irmão, um tio mala e a namorada do irmão.Deu graças a Deus quando se mudou.Já Kikyou morava naquela casa enorme apenas com os pais e a irmã.Ela achava besteira ele se preocupar tanto com seu pequeno apartamento, mas ele não ouvia, e evitava ao máximo as visitas da namorada a aquele local, mas ele abriu uma exceção a esse caso.

Ela se sentou no sofá, e ele também:

-Bem, não cabem dois na minha cama...muito menos três, eu tenho um colchão no meu quarto, se quiser eu...

-Não, tudo bem...eu durmo aqui no sofá-disse Kikyou-Mas se quiser pegar o colchão para ela...

-Pode ser...-disse Inuyasha-Eu já volto.

Inuyasha se retirou para seu quarto e Kikyou olhou para a criança que segurava:

-...bem...vamos acabar com isso agora não é mesmo?-disse Kikyou-...eu começei, eu termino, se não me odiar por isso...não me perdoo...

-O que disse?-disse Inuyasha entrando na sala segurando um colchão.

-Han?Nada...não disse nada...

-Ah...-fez Inuyasha enquanto acomodava o colchão, embora suspeitasse de que ela mentira.

Ele arrumou as coisas na sala e foram jantar, durante a janta ninguém pronunciou uma palavra sequer, apenas alguns comentários de "como foi seu dia?" e "que horas são?".

Viram um pouco de TV e foram dormir.A noite passou bem tranquila, pelo menos...foi o que pareceu, até amanhecer.

Inuyasha acordou no outro dia com alguém chorando.Preocupado com a criança foi para a sala ver o que se passava.Ele quase se assustou ao ver o sofá vazio e o bebê chorando no colchão.Procurou Kikyou por todos os lados, mas não a encontrou, por fim, ele percebeu que as coisas dela haviam sumido, e um pedaço de papel jazia em cima da mesa.Ele, trêmulo, abriu o papel, e começou a ler:

_"Inuyasha,_

_Sinto muito, mas não consegui suportar, toda vez que olhava para essa criança, eu pensava na besteira que tinha feito, e como minha vida vai ficar depois disso..._

_Deixo ela com você, queria avisar que...eu fui uma mentira todo esse tempo...desde que ela nasceu, eu me recuso a cuidar dela...não consigo, sempre penso no que eu fiz.Ela não foi cuidada por mim...por isso...eu te tirava do quarto, nunca quis te magooar...parecia tão feliz com ela._

_Vou começar uma nova vida, vou embora para nunca mais nos encontrarmos, para eu não me sentir culpada._

_Por que você não me deixou abortar?Assim, ninguém saberia da idiotice que fiz, nem meus pais, nem minha irmã...nem ninguém.Assim, esqueceríamos de tudo, e continuaríamos a viver a ela sempre foi._

_Eu começei, eu termino.Deixo ela com você, faça o que bem entender com ela._

_Beijos da sua (ex)amada_

_Kikyou."_

Inuyasha se sentou no sofá pasmo, ela tinha abandonado a garota, e ele...

Ele se levantou e pegou a criança no colo,iria cudar dela sozinho a partir de agora, ainda não acreditava no que Kikyou fizera, ele tinha confiado nela, e ela o traiu...ele respirou fundo e olhou para o bebê, se lembrou de que ela não tinha um nome, ele olhou bem para era bonita, tinha a cara da mãe, mas seus olhos pareciam os seus, sua pele era bem branca, lembrava a neve, já tinha sinais de um cabelo negro e bonito, seus pequenos olhos eram castanhos.Tinha que ser um nome que combinasse com ela, não podia ser qualquer um, olhou bem para ela de novo, e então sussurrou um nome:

-Yukina...

Ela sorriu.

-O que?Gosta de Yukina?-perguntou Inuyasha, mesmo sabendo que ela não responderia-Muito bem, Yukina, esse é o seu nome agora.Só não me venha reclamar no futuro.

Ele se sentou de novo, e olhou para o bilhete, sabia que Kikyou não voltaria mais, então, ele era totalmente responsável por Yukina, mas ele não sabia como cuidar dela.Ele olhou no relógio: 7:53.

Era domingo, ele não teria aula, então podia aproveitar e aprender como cuidar de uma criança, decidiu ir até o hospital e pedir orientação.Assim, começa uma nova vida para Inuyasha.

* * *

_N/A:_Oi Gente!!!!!!!Huahauha, hoje eu tô empolgada!5 caps num dia só XD!!!!!Bem, o sexto cap sai logo!Aguardem!

A Kikyou é sacana não?Hehe...

Espero q tenham gostado!

B-Jokas!

* * *


	6. Novidades

_N/A:_Oi!Bem, agora já acabaram as lembranças do Inu tah??É q eu naum tinha como mostrar isso...então decidi avisar XDDDDD!!!!!!

Blz?

Boa Leitura!

-----------------------------------------------;;------------------------------------------

Inuyasha dormiu mal, por que foi se lembrar daqueles dias?O bilhete da Kikyou vinha na sua cabeça o tempo todo...já disse pra si mesmo que queria esquecer aquilo, tudo já era passado, mas não conseguia.

Ele acordou as seis horas naquela quinta-feira,faltavam duas horas para ele sair de casa para ir para a escola.Mas não saiu da cama, o sol batia na janela, e Yukina dormia profundamente do seu lado.Tentava tirara aquelas lembranças da sua cabeça, mas não conseguia, a cada momento que fechava os olhos, ele pensava naquelas coisas.Por fim, decidiu se levantar, terminou de arrumar suas coisas, se arrumou, tomou café, e saiu, levando Yukina consigo(Até ele fazer tudo, já tinha dado umas 8:30....que lerdo XD).

O condomínio onde morava era muito pequeno, junto dele, no 2º andar, moravam mais duas pessoas.Ele parou na porta do apartamento vizinho, o número 24, e tocou a campainha:

-Já vou, já vou-soou uma voz rouca e feminina do outro lado da porta.

Quem atendeu foi uma senhora com seus 69 anos, com um cabelo acinzentado e longo, tinha um aspecto sereno.

-Bom dia sra.Urasue-disse Inuyasha.

-Ah Inuyasha, pensei que não viria hoje...-disse a velha.

-Eu sempre venho-disse Inuyasha.

-Claro que sim, ahhh, deixe-me ver a garota!-disse Urasue com alegria na voz, pegando Yukina no colo-Como vai Yukina?

Yukina sorriu, e Urasue retribuiu o sorriso, como Yukina não podia ficar sozinha em casa, essa senhora se encarregava de cuidar dela para Inuyasha, até a hora dele voltar para casa, e foi ela que, além do hospital, ajudou Inuyasha a cuidar de Yukina quando ele não sabia o que fazer, por ser uma enfermeira aposentada, ela tinha muita especialidade com essas coisas:

-Bem, eu já vou indo, senão eu me atraso-disse Inuyasha.

-Certo, tome cuidado com a rua-disse Urasue.

-Vou ter cuidado, cuide bem dela.

-Vou cuidar, tchau.

Urasue fechou a porta e Inuyasha desceu as escadas para ir embora.A escola não ficava longe, então, ele poderia ir apé.O dia estava muito bonito, o céu estava claro, sem nenhuma nuvem.Inuyasha ia andando meio rápido, para não se atrasar.Então, ele finalmente chegou á escola.Mal ele pisou na classe, duas figuras eufóricas, um garoto e uma garota, foram na sua direção:

-Por que você tá tãão adiantado??????-exclamaram os dois.

-Bom dia para vocês também-disse Inuyasha se sentando na sua mesa.

-Não nos engane Inuyasha!!-exclamou o garoto-O que você aprontou para estar...-ele consultou o relógio-10 minutos adiantado?

-E por acaso eu tenho que ser pontual??-perguntou Inuyasha.

-Bem...não é todo dia que você chega nesse hora!-disse a garota-Madrugou??

-Mais ou menos...-disse Inuyasha.

Seus amigos se chamavam Sango e Miroku, eram amigos de Inuyasha há bastante tempo.Sango era amiga de Inuyasha desde o jardim de infância, ainda tinha 16 anos, tinha cabelos longos e escuros, sempre os mantinha presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, seus olhos eram de um castanho escuro.Miroku só foi ser amigo de Inuyasha na 2ª série, quando entrou na escola, tinha 17 anos, seus cabelos eram meio curtos e escuros, e seus olhos eram azuis, ele e a Sango eram namorados desde o 1º ano do colegial, embora nunca fossem como aqueles casais de ficarem só no amasso, muito pelo contrário, brigavam mais do que namoravam, já que Miroku tem a fama de ser..."mulherengo", e Sango era muuuuito ciumenta, então, sempre resultava em briga.Os dois olhavam para Inuyasha como se esperassem que ele contasse uma daquelas longas e demoradas histórias:

-O que mais vocês querem??-perguntou Inuyasha.

-A gente quer saber o por que de você estar com essa cara de sono e de ter chegado tão cedo!-disse Sango.

-Ah...isso...-disse Inuyasha-Bem, eu conto...é que eu não dormi muito bem a noite.

-A Yuki-era assim que Yukina era chamada pelos amigos de Inuyasha-acordou a noite de novo?-perguntou Sango.

-Ela acordou sim, mas...não foi por causa dela...-disse Inuyasha.

-Não??-estranharam os dois.

-Não...foi por causa da...

-...Kikyou?-terminou Miroku.

-É-disse Inuyasha.

-Ah...lembrou-se...daquilo?-perguntou Sango.

Inuyasha deu um sorriso triste:

-É-disse-Por mais que eu tente me esquecer...essa lembrança não sai da minha cabeça...ás vezes, eu acho que é culpa minha ela ter ido embora...

-Não pense assim Inuyasha-disse Sango-Se ela quis fugir, então a culpa é toda dela.Ela simplismente não pensou que iria te magooar.Eu acho que a culpa é toda dela, e eu espero que ela não volte!O que ela fez é uma coisa imperdoavel...ou bem covarde de querer admitir o que ela fez.

Os dois olharam para Sango, a verdade é que ela e Kikyou sempre se odiaram...Kikyou nunca gostou muito dos amigos de Inuyasha.E como não gostava deles, ela dava um jeito de afastá-los do amigo.Falando mal deles, rindo, os amigos até se afastaram um tempo de Inuyasha.Pois tinha ficado muito difícil aguentar as "brincadeiras".Sango era o alvo favorito da garota, mexia com ela sempre, e Sango sempre respondia com a mesma moeda, "essa patricinha metida vai ver que é vingança!!!", dizia ela quando caía em alguma brincadeira de Kikyou.Mas depois que Kikyou foi embora, tudo voltou ao normal.

-Calma Sango, calma-tranqüilizou Miroku-Ela nem está aqui para você discutir com ela.

-Eu sei...-disse Sango-Mas se estivesse...

-Tenho certeza de que ela não volta mais-disse Inuyasha triste-Ela...quer uma vida nova, com certeza já se esqueceu de mim...e do que fez...

Seus amigos olharam para ele, tristes, apesar de Kikyou estar longe dele, Inuyasha sentia falta dela.O professor chegou na sala, e eles começaram a aula.

Foi tudo bem tedioso, dois tempos de matemática, um de história...e então, o esperado recreio!Inuyasha, Sango e Miroku se sentaram no banco de sempre, perto de uma árvore, e começaram a comer e conversar.De repente, uma menina eufórica, de cabelos longos de cor castanha-avermelhada...Ela se chamava Ayame, já fora a melhor amiga de Kikyou, mas agora que ela foi embora...Ayame está completamente sozinha, por isso, fica no pé de um monte de gente, para tentar pegar a amizade e ser a puxa-saco de alguém...hoje, ela escolheu o grupo de Inuyasha.E lá vinha ela correndo, com seus gritinhos eufóricos!:

-Inuyashaaa!!!!!-exclamou ela.

-O que foi Ayame?-perguntou Inuyasha.

-Não sabe o que eu ouvi!-sim, a Ayame tinha fama de ser fofoqueira.

Sango revirou os olhos e puxou qualquer assunto com Miroku, que também não estava afim de ouvir alguma fofoca hoje.

-Diz aí Ayame...o que foi que você ouviu?-perguntou Inuyasha, percebendo o "disfarce discreto" dos amigos.

-Você sabe a Kanna da 7ª série, a irmã da Kagura sabe?Bom, eu ouvi ela falar para a Serena, da nossa classe, a que senta na 4ª fileira, perto do Shinji sabe?É ela!Bom, Kanna disse que a filha do antigo amigo de colégio da mãe dela, que agora mora em Okinawa, tá vindo para cá!Ela vai estudar aqui!Vamos ter uma aluna nova!!!!!!!!!!!!!-finalizou ela gritando a ultima frase.

Sango e Miroku fitaram a garota, Inuyasha também.Os três trocaram olhares e depois olharam para Ayame, com os olhos brilhando:

-E...?-perguntaram os três.

Ayame fechou a cara, mostrou-lhes a língua e foi embora, reclamando algo do tipo "Bando de idiotas, podia ser um grande boato...", "Por que ninguém me entende", e "Eu devia ter ido embora ano passado...".

Assim que Ayame se afastou bem, os três amigos caíram na gargalhada:

-Ela nunca vai encontrar alguém com o mesmo gosto por fofocas!-disse Sango rindo-Deve ter sido a sua 18ª tentativa de espalhar algo com alguma pessoa diferente.

-É-responderam os dois, ainda rindo.

Logo o recreio acabou e eles voltaram para a classe.As últimas aulas correram rápido, e logo todos estavam voltando para casa.

Inuyasha se despediu de Sango e Miroku e partiu para sua casa.

* * *

_N/A:_Oiiii!!!!Tudo bom?Hehehe, espero que tenham gostado...nem sei p/ q q serveiu esse cap!Achu q foi p/ mostrar os amigos do Inu e parte do dia-a-dia dele...XD!!

Vamos as respostas:

**Samy: Faz tempo mesmo XD!!Q bom q esteja gostando, e olha!A barraum num ta mais na fic XD!!!!!Hahaha!Bjokas**

**Haruna:...pq eu achu q jah falei com vc?Esse e-mail num me eh estranhu...vc jha foi de algum fórum de Harry Potter?**

**Hahah a Kikyou eh uma peste mesmo!Um inferno d gente!**

**Gostou mesmo da minha fic?Obrigada !!!**

**Sou mto anti-kikyou!**

**Eu e a Samy criamos esse blog ó: **

**Exclusivo p/ Kikyous-Heaters!Hahha!**

**Continue acompanhando!**

**Bjos**

**Fran: Tadinhu mesmo dele.**

**Hahha mtas lembranças mesmo...o pior eh q tudo ia ser um cap só O.O!!!!!**

**Hhauahuahuahuaa!**

**Continue lendo!**

**B-jokinhas.**

**Juli-Chan: Isso é só o começo da empolgação!C ainda num viu o q eh empolgar qdo se trata da Hika escrevendo fics XD!**

**SangoLupin: 1st:Obrigado poer estar lendo e gostando !**

**2nd: Amei seu nick(Tem Lupin no fim XD)**

**3th:Tipow, ia ser tudo um cap só, mas, assim, ia fikar mto grande e eu achu q o povo num ia aguentar ler tanta coisa num cap só.Achei q assim, separado, ia dar menos trabalho.**

**Q bom q está gostando do tema...hehhe...**

**Toh, caso keira me adcionar: ISSO VALE P/ TODOS: Meu **

**Kissus(sempre kis escrever isso)**

**Louise Black: Huhaua eu tb sou super curiosa XD!!Jah fikei mto desesperada!Mas, enfim, aew está o resto dos caps !Aproveite!**

**Eu toh tentando diminuir o tamanho dos caps, nas minhas outras fics tem caps imensos!**

**B-Jokas!**

**Alexandra: Q bom q está gostando!Continue acompanhando!**

**B-Jokas!**

**Dany Moon: Clllaaarrroo q eu naum sou boa em romance XD!Toh fazendo o maior sacrifício p/ escrever esse XD!!!!!**

**Toh nos seus favoritos?YES!!!!!!!!Huhauahuah brigada por ter me colokado!TOH MTO FELIZ!AHHHHHHH O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!abraçaXD!!!!**

**A Kikyou eh uma desgraça XD!!!**

**B-Jokonas XD!!!**


	7. A Chegada de Kagome

Não demorou muito e logo ele já estava subindo as escadas para entrar no prédio, mal passou pela portaria.O porteiro o chamou:

-Hei, Sr.Inuyasha!-disse.

-Sim?-disse Inuyasha se virando e fitando o porteiro.

-Pode me fazer um favor?

-Claro, o que é?

O porteiro lhe entregou algumas sacolas de papel cheias de mercadorias:

-Pode entregar isso ao Sr. Toutoussai do 22?-perguntou-O zelador está doente, e eu tenho que fazer o trabalho dele hoje.

-Claro que eu entrego!-disse Inuyasha.

O porteiro agradeceu e Inuyasha continuou a subir.Chegando ao 2º andar, ele apertou a campainha do nº 22.Não demorou muito e logo ele começou a ouvir passos de dentro do apartamento.Um barulho de chave rodando e a porta foi aberta.Um sr. de 75 anos apareceu.Tinha uma longa barba branca, usava óculos pequenos demais para seus olhos grandes e usava várias roupas e luvas.O Sr.Toutoussai tinha cara de ser uma pessoa muito cruel a ranziza.Mas não era nada disso, ele era apenas um senhor que vivia sozinho e muito necessitado.Ele sofria famosa doença dos "ossos de vidro", uma doença onde os ossos ficam enfraquecidos, fazendo-os quebrar com o menor esforço.Por isso, ele não podia sair de casa já que, ele estava muito velho, e a doença enfraquecera demais seus ossos.Ele ficava horas na janela, vendo o mundo.

-Olá Inuyasha!-disse ele.

-Olá Sr.Toutoussai-disse Inuyasha-Me mandaram te entregar isso.

-Ah, sim...minhas compras.Obrigado Inuyasha!Pode me ajudar a colocá-las aqui dentro?

-Claro!-disse Inuyasha.

Toutoussai abriu espaço e Inuyasha entrou com as sacolas.Tudo dentro da casa era almofadado, até as teclas do telefone.Inuyasha já estivera lá várias vezes, pois Toutoussai ajudava Inuyasha em alguns deveres escolares.Principalmente os de história, ponto fraco do garoto.Inuyasha sempre dizia que não precisava, mas Toutoussai adorava ajudar o garoto, viver trancado em casa, sem poder sair, já era um tormento, ele pelo menos, teria alguma companhia e algo para fazer.

-Onde eu coloco?-perguntou Inuyasha.

-Na mesa por favor-disse Toutoussai.

Inuyasha colocou as compras na mesa.

-Pode deixar que eu as coloco no armário-disse Toutoussai.

-Certo!-disse Inuyasha.

-Obrigado por me ajudar Inuyasha!-disse Toutoussai-Não sei como agradecer.

-Você já me ajuda bastante-disse Inuyasha se dirigindo á porta-Não precisa agradecer.

Inuyasha se despediu e saiu, indo em direção á casa de Urasue.Chegou lá tocou a campainha, e logo a senhora veio atender:

-Inuyasha!Oi!-disse ela-Porque demorou?Estava preocupada!Pensei que algo tinha acontecido com você!

-Calma Urasue-disse Inuyasha-Só fui fazer um favor para o Sr. Toutoussai.

-O do 22?Ah sim, claro-disse Urasue-Então está certo.Vou pegar a Yuki.

Ela saiu e logo voltou com a garotinha no colo-Ela está quase dormindo.

Urasue entregou Yukina á Inuyasha e logo se despediu.Inuyasha então, foi para seu Yukina no berço, que logo caiu no sono, e foi ver qualquer coisa na televisão.Ainda estava cedo, não tinha o que çou a andar pelos canais, até que um chamou sua atenção: Um documentário sobre Okinawa.Lembrou-se daquela fofoca da Ayame,da aluna nova, era raro transferirem alguém no meio do ano, estava até curioso.Sempre fora meio tímido com gente nova, não sabia se pagaria algum mico quando ela chegasse.Mas tentou não se çou a assistir o programa, era até interessante.Quando o programa terminou, já eram cinco horas(Lembrem-se: Lá no japão, assim como os outros países, as aulas começam as 9 p/ terminarem as 3hrs certo?Pois bem...), fez algumas tarefas, arrumou suas coisas, jantou, viu se Yukina estava bem, tomou um banho e foi dormir, estava muito cansado.

No outro dia, ele acordou em cima da hora.Foi a manhã mais corrida da sua vida.Quando se deu conta, já estava correndo em direção á escola, sem olhar nas pessoas que esbarrava, até que, no meio da correria, ele esbarrou em alguém, fazendo vários livros caírem no chão.

-Ahhh, desculpe-disse Inuyasha se abaixando para pegar os livros-Eu...estava correndo e...

-Não, tudo bem...-disse a pessoa se abaixando também.

Inuyasha parou o que estava fazendo...reconhecia aquela voz de algum lugar.Olhou para frente e quase caiu no chão de susto.

-...Ki...Kikyou?

Ele ficou paralisado, era idêntica a sua ex-namorada.Ela o olhava com ar de questionamento:

-O...que disse?-perguntou ela.

-Han...ah...toma os seus livros-disse ele se entregando os livros para ela.

-Obrigada-disse ela pegando-os e se levantando-Como se chama?

-I...Inuyasha...-disse ele.

-Muito prazer, Inuyasha-disse ela apertando a mão do garoto-Sou Kagome, Kagome Higurashi.

-...o prazer é todo meu...-disse Inu, ainda assustado com a semelhança, então, ele se lembrou de que estava atrasado, se despediu e saiu correndo, sem tirar a garota da cabeça.

Chegou na escola bem em cima da hora, felizmente antes do professor entrar, e contou aos amigos o acontecido:

-Igualzinha a Kikyou???-disse Miroku espantado.

-Coitada...-disse Sango.

-Era tudo igual, os olhos, o cabelo, a voz!A voz!!-disse Inuyasha, ainda sem acreditar.

-Nossa...isso é bem estranho!-disse Miroku-Vai ver é ela, mas com outra identidade!Vai ver ela sofreu lavagem cerebral, ou abdução alienígena, ou ela foi seqüestrada e acordou dias depois dentro de uma banheira de gelo sem os orgãos...ou ainda...

-Calma Miroku-disse Sango-Não viaja.

-Só disse as possibilidades!-disse Miroku.

Então o professor entrou na classe, fez a chamada e então disse:

-Muito bem, antes de começar a aula, tenho um comunicado a fazer, temos uma aluna nova hoje em nossa sala.

Todos começaram a chochichar, aluna nova?No meio do ano?Quem seria?O professor mandou ela entrar e todos se assustaram, assim como Inuyasha:

-O nome dela é Kagome Higurashi, e ela fará companhia para vocês a partir de hoje.Ela veio de Okinawa, e eu espero que vocês sejam legais com ela.

-É um prazer conhecer vocês-disse Kagome.

* * *

_N/A:_ TCHAN,TCHAN,TCHAN!!!!!!E aí?O que acharam?Espero que tenham gostado desse cap !!

Só p/ avisar, hehe, como a minha imaginação p/ romance eh d!Eu devo admitir que eu tirei algumas coisas de filmes.

1º-Esse negócio da mãe abandonar a filha com o pai eu tirei de dois lugares.Do seriado "One Tree Hill"(Que eu usei a música de entrada p/ fazer minha song "I Don't Wanna Be"-Leiam!!!!!!!!!!), e do filme "Uma Lição de Amor".

2º-O vizinho do Inu, o Toutoussai, eu tirei do filme cult: "O Fabuloso Destino de Amélie Poulan"

...hahahaha...misturei bem naum?Huahuaha!Mas, enfim...eu espero q vcs gostem!!!

Kra, recebi mto review falando mal da barro XD!Huhauhaa!Continuem mandando Reviews!!!

B-Jokas!!!!!


	8. Uma Nova Amiga

* * *

Flashback:

_-Muito bem, antes de começar a aula, tenho um comunicado a fazer, temos uma aluna nova hoje em nossa sala._

_Todos começaram a chochichar, aluna nova?No meio do ano?Quem seria?O professor mandou ela entrar e todos se assustaram, assim como Inuyasha:_

_-O nome dela é Kagome Higurashi, e ela fará companhia para vocês a partir de hoje.Ela veio de Okinawa, e eu espero que vocês sejam legais com ela._

_-É um prazer conhecer vocês-disse Kagome._

Fim do Flashback:

* * *

Sango estava boquiaberta, assim como Miroku e os outros alunos.Inuyasha ouviu Ayame se virar para o garoto que se sentava atrás dela,um garoto de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis bem claros chamado Kouga, e cochichar: "É a Kikyou??".

Kouga apenas respondeu com um rápido "Não tenho a menor idéia", e continuou a fitar a podia ser tão igual?

-Bem, vocês devem estar achando ela muito parecida com a antiga colega de vocês, a Srta.Kikyou.Mas gostaria de avisá-los que elas são totalmente diferentes, e que uma não têm nada haver com a outra.

Muitos soltaram um "ahhh" de exclamação.Inuyasha não sabia se era de felicidade ou tristeza.O profossor novamente pediu silêncio e se dirigiu á Kagome:

-Pode escolher onde quer se sentar Kagome.

Ela olhou em volta, deviam ter uns trinta alunos naquela classe, alguns chamaram sua atenção em especial:

Uma garota loira e eufórica, sentada no fundo da sala, acenava frenéticamente para ela, seu nome era Serena.Seus olhos passaram por um garoto de cabelos longos, pretos e mal presos, que dormia em cima do caderno,Naraku, depois para uma garota de cabelos bem escuros e olhos negros, chamada Kaguya, que passava bilhetes a todo momento para uma outra menina, de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos ao seu lado,Tsubaki.Ayame e Kouga eram outros que despertaram a atenção da novata.Ayame olhava para ela e chochichava para Kouga, este confirmando com a cabeça.Os olhos de Kagome então, pousaram em Sango e Miroku, que falavam qualquer coisa, e se viravam para o colega perto deles.Inuyasha.Este Kagome não pôde deixar de notar, era com certeza, o garoto mais bonito daquela aqueles olhos púrpura e o cabelo preto e longo, estava deslumbrada com aquela visão.Então, ela se deu conta de que estava de pé ainda e tratou de procurar um lugar, não demorou muito, e encontrou um ao lado de uma garota de cabelo escuro, que olhava furiosamente para Sango e apaixonadamente para Miroku, enquanto rebiscava algo no caderno.Era bem perto de Inuyasha...aquele era o lugar certo.

Ela se sentou e tratou de arrumar o material para a primeira aula.Logo a aula começou e a sala ficou um pouco mais em silêncio.Ninguém ainda tentou se aproximar dela, uns, por não saberem como começar a conversa, outros, por estarem meio nervosos em relação a ter uma aluna nova na classe.Mas muitos, talvez todos, arquitetavam algo para dizer á ela no intervalo.

Inuyasha estava tentando se concentrar na aula, quando um papelzinho preto voou em sua mesa, ele abriu e reconheceu a letra caprichada de Sango, que tinha escrito:"Ela já sentou...vá falar com ela...".

Inuyasha respirou fundo e respondeu: "Eu não...vai você.", e mandou.Recebendo logo a resposta, mas a letra não era de Sango, e sim, de Miroku.:

(Vou agora escrever em forma de bilhete tá?)

**BM:** Oras!Só porque ela lembra a Kikyou??

**BI:** Nada haver!

**BS:** Aproveita que ninguém falou direito com ela e puxa assunto!Pelo menos ela vai ter algum amigo!

**BM:** É Inuyasha!Faça isso antes que toda aquela multidão furiosa avançe pra cima dela no intervalo!

**BS:**Concordo!!

**BI:**O que vocês estão aprontando????

**BM:**Nada!Só queremos que você fale com ela!

**BI:**Não!

**BS:**Dexa que eu falo!

Sango se virou para olhar onde a novata se sentara, não estava muito longe, então, decidiu puxar assunto:

-Han...oi!-disse.

Kagome olhou para ela e depois para os lados...falava com ela?:

-O-Olá!-disse Kagome dando um sorriso envergonhado.

-Meu nome é Sango...prazer em te conhecer!

-O prazer é todo meu!-disse Kagome.

-Então...eu espero que você goste daqui...talvez Tóquio não seja tão bonita quanto Okinawa...mas...eu espero que você consiga se adaptar aqui.

-Claro, aqui parece ser bem legal-disse Kagome.

-Bem...ainda está no começo da aula, mas...você gostaria de ir com a gente no intervalo?

-Ah sim, obrigada.Não conheço ninguém aqui ainda...-disse Kagome surpresa, não esperava já conhecer alguém novo de primeira, então, seus olhos bateram em Inuyasha e Miroku, que olhavam discretame nte para ela-Mas...seus amigos não vão se importar?

Sango também olhou para eles:

-Claro que não.Eles são bem legais, você vai ver.

-Então está bem, eu vou.-disse Kagome.

-Legal.E...se o povo for em cima de você...pode deixar que a gente livra você deles!

As duas começaram a rir baixo, quando a garota que se sentava ao lado de Kagome olhou para cma com uma cara irritada:

-Hei...Sango...

Kagome viu Sango revirar os olhos e olhar para a garota com desprezo:

-O que foi Koharu?

-Quer falar mais baixo?Eu não consigo prestar atenção!-disse Koharu com ódio na voz.

-Prestar atenção?Você passa a aula toda rabiscando um monte de porcarias ai no seu caderno, ainda não sei como não te repetiram.

-Sua...-Koharu ia começar a xingar a garota, mas foi interrompida pelo professor.

-Srta.Koharu...tem algo em minha aula que está te incomodando?

-Nada não Sr....nada não...

Ela ficou quieta e voltou a desenhar em seu caderno, enquanto a aula voltava a tomar rumo.Kagome não entendera muita coisa nas aulas, embora as aulas não estivessem muito difíceis,também, acabara de chegar.Ela também estava feliz, tinha conseguido falar com alguém, e estava meio surpresa com o fato de alguém convidá-la para o intervalo de certeza, ela já tinha feito alguns amigos.

Seus olhos não saiam de cima das pessoas da classe, muitos também olhavam para ela também...aquele intervalo seria tumultuado para ela.

_

* * *

__N/A:_ Caramba!Esse cap fikou enorme XD!D boa, ele fikou taum grande q, boa parte dele teve q ir pro próximo cap XD!Desculpem gte, eu empolguei p/ caramba aki XD!!!!!!!!!HUahuahuah espero q tenham gostado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ah eu ainda toh empolgada, voh faze o mapa da classe deles...pq?Pq?Pq eu naum sou normal oras XDDDDD!!!!!!!!:

Vamus lá!Tb toh fzendo pq algumas pessoas podem aparecer mais p/ frente.E keria ajudar na imaginação d vcs!(Num eh obrigado ver blz?)

Aluno Aluno Aluno Serena Aluno

Aluno Aluno Aluno Aluno Aluno

Naraku Aluno Aluno Aluno Aluno

Aluno Kaguya Tsubaki Aluno Aluno

Koharu Kagome Aluno Aluno Aluno

Sango Aluno Kouga Aluno Aluno

Inuyasha Miroku Ayame Aluno Aluno

Porta(XD) Mesa do Prof.(ª)

É isso!Inutíl, mto inutíl...mas...me deu vontade d fazer isso XDDDDD!!!!!!!!!

B-Jokas!


	9. Intervalo

Finalmente, eles chegaram, não haviam muitas pessoas por lá, só alguns casais e algumas pessoas do ensino fundamental, o lugar era grande, com uma fonte muito bonita no meio com uma grande estátua no centro.No local haviam muitos bancos e um belo jardim.Eles escolheram um lugar para se sentar.Uma mureta branca que separava o jardim do centro asfaltado.

-Bem Kagome-disse Sango-Sei que você devia estar esperando aquele grupo de pessoas enormes com você...mas...somos só nós três mesmo...

-Não, eu até acho melhor-disse Kagome-Não gosto de grupos grandes.

-Ah...que bom-disse Sango aliviada.

Kagome ainda estava meio envergonhada, mas tentava parecer o menos tensa possível:

-E...-disse ela se virando para Miroku e Inuyasha-Como são seus nomes?

Inuyasha ia responder, embora estivesse meio envergonhado também, era meio tímido com pessoas novas, então, ele desistiu no meio do caminho, o que fez Miroku tomar á frente:

-Eu sou Miroku e esse é o Inuyasha.

-Oi...-disse Inuyasha.

-É um prazer conhecer vocês-disse Kagome.

-O prazer é todo meu-disse Miroku segurando a mão da garota-Oh, você é tão bonita...vamos fazer o seguinte...assim que a Sango se afastar...você quer sair comigo??

Mal acabou de dizer aquelas palavras, Sango deu um "croque" na cabeça dele.Kagome olhara assustada para aquela cena...sem entender nada.Inuyasha deu um suspiro longo.

-Mas você é idiota mesmo hein?Como você ainda consegue dar em cima das outras garotas?E justo na aluna nova!!!!Ai, você é um idiota!-reclamou Sango.

-Ah Sango, não precisa ficar com ciúmes-disse ele passando a mão onde não devia.

Sango deu-lhe outro "croque":

-Ai, mas você não presta mesmo!!!-exclamou a garota.

E logo eles estavam "discutindo", Kagome e Inuyasha apenas assistiam a cena:

-Viu...-disse Inuyasha para Kagome, que automaticamente se virou para ouvi-lo-Não ligue, eles fazem isso sempre...é pior nas férias de verão.

-...nossa...-disse Kagome.

Eles viram mais um pouco da "discussão" e Inuyasha tentou puxar assunto:

-Então...seu nome é Kagome?-perguntou.

-É sim...-respondeu Kagome-E o seu é...Inuyasha...certo?

-Sim-respondeu Inuyasha-Estranho não é mesmo?

-Nem tanto...-Kagome não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, era lindo, aqueles olhos, aquele rosto...tudo nele era maravilhoso.Então, ela se deu conta do que estava pensando."Não,não, pare de pensar nisso, você acabou de conhecê-lo Kagome...ele deve ter namorada...ou algo assim...", pensou a colegial balançando a cabeça e ficando vermelha.

-Você está bem?-disse Inuyasha para Kagome.

-Si...Sim, eu estou...

-Você está vermelha...não está com febre está?

-Claro que não!Deve ser impressão sua...-disse Kagome.

-Então está bem...-disse Inuyasha, ainda meio desconfiado das atitudes dela.

De repente a "discussão" parou e Sango correu em direção a Kagome:

-É mesmo!Ainda não te mostramos a escola!!!Vem, vamos começar pelo pátio!

E dizendo isso, ela pegou a mão de Kagome e correu em direção ao pátio, acompanhadas e Miroku e Inuyasha.

Enquanto mostravam as coisas para Kagome, muitas pessoas paravam para comprimentá-la, Ayame e Kouga correram para falar com ela:

-Olá!!!-exclamou Ayame abraçando Kagome-É um prazer conhecer você!!Meu nome é Ayame e esse aqui é o Kouga!-Ayame puxou Kouga para perto.

-Oi...-disse Kouga sem jeito.

-Olá, é um prazer conhecer vocês!-disse Kagome.

-O prazer é todo nosso!-disse Ayame com um sorriso estranho na face.

E então eles saíram andando, Kagome não entendera o sorriso na face de Ayame, muito menos quando ela se afastava, dizendo "Imagina se ela estivesse aqui?"...ela?Ela quem???De quem será que Ayame estava falando?Logo eles também estavam tomando seu caminho:

-Hei Sango...-chamou Kagome-A Ayame e o Kouga são...namorados ou coisa parecida?Sei que hoje é o meu primeiro dia...mas eu até agora só vi os dois juntos.

-Eles?Não...não namoram...mas...-disse Sango-A Ayame é totalmente apaixonada pelo Kouga, isso porque, na 6ª série, ele disse...de brincadeira, que um dia, namoraria com ela.Até hoje ela alimenta esperanças de um dia poder namorar ele.

-Ah...-fiz Kagome-É que nem um daqueles "Amor Não Correspondido", que a gente vê nos animes?

-Bem isso...

-Nossa...

-É, mas parece que ela nunca vai desistir...até ela conseguir o que quer...aqui na escola você vai ver muitos casos assim...é uma coisa e...ah não...

-O que foi Sango?

Koharu vinha na direção deles, e estava com uma cara de poucos amigos:

-Sempre fazendo cena!-disse Koharu.

-Bom-Dia pra você também Koharu!-disse Sango irônica.

Koharu não deu ouvidos e foi até Kagome:

-Não sei se percebeu, mas sou a garota que senta ao seu lado!-disse Koharu.

Kagome ia falar mas Koharu não deixava:

-Meu nome é Koharu, eu espero que você goste de mim...alías...todos gostam!

Kagome já estava achando-a chata, sem contar que ela parecia ser muito grossa, já tinha tido uma prova disso na 1ª aula:

-Espero que você seja minha amiga, se quiser conversar...lembre-se que eu sento do seu lado...acho que você precisa de dicas para fazer as amizades certas...eu posso te ajudar nisso.

Kagome queria logo que ela fosse embora, ela irritava muito:

-Não preciso de ajuda, obrigada, já escolhi minhas amizades...-disse Kagome.

Koharu ficou muito brava com ela...e começou a se afastar resmungando um monte de xingamentos.Sus amigos olharam boquiabertos para Kagome:

-Nossa...quer dizer...uau...acho que ninguém nunca disse uma resposta tão boa para a Koharu!-disse Miroku.

-É?-disse Kagome surpresa.

-É!-responderam os três.

-Nossa...-disse Kagome ficando vermelha-Eu...não exagerei...né?-

-Claro que não!-disse Sango-Foi ótimo!!!!!

Não demorou muito, e o sinal do fim do intervalo tocou, eles tiveram mais algumas aulas, Kagome notou que, ainda cochichavam muito sobre ela, e que Inuyasha meio que evitava olhar para ela...o que seria?Perto da saída, dela decidiu comentar isso:

-Hei...Sango....-Kagome chamou a amiga enquanto arrumava seu material para ir embora

-O que Kagome?-respondeu Sango sem tirar os olhos do que estava fazendo.

-É impressão minha, mas o Inuyasha fica mais envergonhado do que o normal quando está comigo?

-Não é impressão sua não...acho que porque você lembra um pouco a ex dele...

Kagome sentiu seu coração disparar:

-E...ele já teve uma namorada?-perguntou Kagome surpresa.

-Já, e foi um namoro sério-disse Sango-Mas...eles acabaram terminando...

-E...o que aconteceu?Ela mudou de escola?-perguntou Kagome.

-Hum...-Sango olhou para ela-Acho que é melhor o próprio Inuyasha te explicar...é que eu...não sei se posso contar, entende?

-Entendo...-disse Kagome.

O sinal tocou, e todos foram embora, Kagome ainda não tirava o fato de Inuyasha já ter tido uma namorada, mas...o que houve para eles se separarem...mistérios, mistérios que só o tempo poderia revelar...

* * *

_N/A:_Otro cap grande ¬¬......q coisa, eu ando mto empolgada esses dias XD!!!!!

Eu, não consigo parar de escrever, eu gostaria de descrever o dia inteiro vcs viram EU NAUM SEI FAZER ROMANCE!!!!!!

Q coisa...eu ainda keru saber q casal eu toh focando XD!!!!!

Mas aguardem!Mto Inu/Kag vem pela frente!

E vcs perceberam q ateh agora num foi nda de útil???Mas...haha aguardem pq, daki a poko vai ter mto romance!É só esperar o cérebro da Hika contribuir!

HAHUUAHUAA!

Ah sim:

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!**

B-Jokas!


	10. Preocupações e Mentiras

Inuyasha chegou em casa mais cedo naquele dia, foi embora o mais rápido possivel da escola, não sabia porque estava muito estranho hoje...e ele não foi o único a notar:

-Nossa garoto!-exclamou Urasue quando esta abriu a porta para Inuyasha-Você está com uma cara estranha, está doente?

-Não, não Sra.Urasue...eu estou bem-disse Inuyasha.

-Você não me parece nada bem!-Urasue se aproximou bem de Inuyasha e o fitou por alguns minutos.

-N-não...eu estou bem Urasue...sério-disse Inuyasha

Urasue deu um sorriso:

-Sabe muito bem que é o meu dever ficar preocupada com você enquanto seus pais não estão!

-Eu sei...-disse Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se sentia bem na companhia da velha senhora, ela sempre o ajudou nas horas difíceis, ela era como uma segunda mãe para ele.

-Ah nossa, eu fico aqui segurando sua sexta-feira, e você deve ter coisas para fazer não é mesmo??-disse Urasue-Eu já volto.

Urasue se afastou da porta e logo voltou com Yukina nos braços:

-Prontinho!-disse ela entregando a garotinha a Inuyasha-Desculpe a demora.

-Imagina Urasue-disse Inuyasha pegando a filha nos braços-E muito obrigado por cuidar dela hoje...

-De nada Inuyasha!-disse Urasue sorrindo mais ainda e vendo Yukina "abraçar" Inuyasha-Ela estava com muitas saudades do pai.

Inuyasha se sentiu corar, não estava muito acostumado a se chamado de "Pai", Urasue gostava de chamá-lo assim, e disse que tinha que se acostumar, pois, quando ela crescesse, iria chamá-lo muito dessa maneira.

Ele agradeceu mais uma vez e se dirigiu para seu apartamento.Estava muito cansado, só queria descansar..."E pensar que amanhã tem aula"...pensou ele enquanto colocava Yukina no sofá..."Ninguém merece...".Ele deu uma volta pela sala antes de finalmente se sentar no sofá, passou pela cômoda cheia de fotos ao lado da TV, gostava muito de ver aquelas fotos, lhe traziam muitas lembranças.Ele parou em frente a um porta-retrato azul com alguns adornos, a foto,presa com uns pequenos imãs quadrados, trazia um casal abraçado, a garota tinha os olhos castanhos e os cabelos negros, e exibia um grande sorriso.O garoto que a segurava pela cintura, de cabelos pretos e olhos púrpuras sorria tembém.Inuyasha ainda se perguntava o por que dele não ter guardado aquela foto, simplismente não conseguia se desfazer dela.Ele se deitou no sofá, ao lado de Yukina, com o porta-retrato na mão, fitando a foto com tristeza:

-A Kagome não se parece com a Kikyou...parece?-perguntou ele.

Yukina o olhava com curiosidade, e Inuyasha riu:

-Olhe só para mim...fazendo perguntas para uma criança de apenas um ano...-ele se virou e encarou a filha-...ah, fazer o que?Pelo menos dá para desabafar sem ouvir reclamações...

Inuyasha encarou mais uma vez o porta retrato e fechou os olhos, não conseguia tirar Kagome e Kikyou da cabeça, eram iguais sim...apenas alguns detalhes as diferenciavam.Ele queria saber porque aquilo estava acontecendo com ele.Ele estava pensando em muitas coisas, muitas perguntas, estava cansado, aquele dia fora agitado.Se levantou do sofá, guardou o porta retrato e foi para seu quarto dormir, colocou Yukina no berço e se deitou na cama.Não deu nem três minutos, e logo ele havia adormecido.Teve um sonho estranho, sonhara que corria por um corredor escuro, e quanto mais ele se aproximava do fim dele, mais visível uma porta ficava.Ele se aproximou para abri-lá, mas esta se abriu sozinha.Dentro dela, havia uma sala escura, com duas pessoas no canto, carregando algo...quando ele tentou se aproximar das pessoas, um som agudo invadiu seus ouvidos.O despertador.

Lentamente, ele foi abrindo os olhos e encarando o despertador digital: 7:00.

"Droga...já?", pensou Inuyasha enquanto se levantava.

Ele odiava ter aula de sábado, era a pior coisa que tinha, o lado bom é que não eram bem "aulas", como as aulas normais.Claro que ele as tinha, mas, após o recreio, vinham algumas atividades, como artes e educação física.Ele acabou de se arrumar, fez tudo que tinha que fazer logo estava a caminho da escola.Novamente, mal pisara dentro da classe, as duas figuras correram na sua direção.

-2ª e 3ª aula vaga!!!!!!!-exclamou Sango quase gritando-Finalmente podemos fazer o trabalho de história antes que a professora arranque nossas peles e descubra que a gente ainda não fez!!!!

-Graças a Deus-disse Inuyasha se largando na cadeira-Pensei que nunca iríamos achar tempo para fazê-lo.

-Eu também pensei-disse Miroku-Mas, um milagre aconteceu!

-Então, na 2ª aula, na biblioteca?-disse Inuyasha

-Certo!-disse Sango começando a se afastar, mas logo retornou-Ah, a Kagome não chegou ainda, avise ela que o professor disse para ela escolher um grupo...se ela escolher o nosso, acompanhe-a até a biblioteca OK?

Sango e Miroku deram um sorriso suspeito, como se estivessem planejando algo:

-E por que eu???-disse Inuyasha estranhando muito o comportamento do casal.

-Porque você ainda não falou com a Kagome!-exclamou Sango.

-É!E essa é uma ótima oportunidade para vocês conversarem-disse Miroku.

-Mas eu já falei com ela!-disse Inuyasha.

-Mas não do jeito que a gente esperava!-exclamaram os dois já se afastando para falar qualquer coisa com Shinji, um garoto que se sentava ao lado de Naraku.

Inuyasha não acreditava que era amigo deles, eram anormais, desde que Kikyou o abandonara eles trataram de arrumar alguém para ele.Agora que a Kagome chegou então...não sossegariam.Ele respirou fundo, abriu o caderno e começou a rabiscar qualquer coisa para a aula de Artes.Inuyasha sem sabia desenhar, mas tudo que ele fazia, a Profª. achava "Uma arte".Aquela distração fez o tempo voar, em pouco tempo a classe já estava cheia, e o professor já estava entrando.Inuyasha notou que faltava algo...ele olhou para trás e viu que Kagome não estava em seu lugar.Onde ela estaria?Seus amigos também questionaram o sumiço da garota.A primeira aula passou e nada dela, será que ela tinha faltado??Dado o sinal para a 2ª aula a classe ficou inquieta, alunas sentando juntas para fofocar sobre qualquer coisa, e alunos se unindo para fazer trabalhos."Falando nisso...", pensou Inuyasha, "Tenho que ir para a biblioteca fazer o meu".Ele olhou em volta para procurar Sango e Miroku, mas eles já tinham certeza já tinham ido á biblioteca.Pegou o material necessário para o trabalho e foi.

Distraído...era a melhor maneira de descrever Inuyasha naquela manhã.Estava totalmente preso em seus pensamentos, e estava tão preso que nem ouviu chamarem por seu nome:

-Inuyasha!-soou uma voz feminina atrás dele.

Mas este não ouviu...pensava na noite anterior, quando se perguntava se Kikyou e Kagome eram iguais:

-São parecidas...mas ao mesmo tempo diferentes...-ele fechou os olhos, deixou a brisa da manhã bater em seu rosto, ouvindo os sons ao redor...incluindo a mesma voz que o chamara antes:

-Quem?-perguntou a voz.

Inuyasha abriu os olhos e se deparou com...

-Kagome??-exclamou Inuyasha

Sim, era Kagome na sua frente.Ainda segurando todo o material e escolar, e com uma aparência ofegante:

-Que bom que finalmente me ouviu Inuyasha!Estava preocupada!-disse Kagome sorrindo-No que estava pensando?Inuyasha se sentiu corar, deve ter ouvido o que ele dissera...não tinha como explicar, talz ela até ficasse magooada ao descobrir que ele a comparava com a ex-namorada.Mas por que ela ficaria?Ela nem gosta dele como...algo mais que um amigo.Mas, de qualquer maneira, mudou de assunto:

-Por que não apareceu na 1ª aula?-perguntou Inuyasha.

-Ah...é que eu perdi hora...-disse Kagome-Fiz o possível para chegar na 1ª aula...mas não deu...pelo menos me deixaram entrar na 2ª aula...mas quando fui para classe não achei o professor nem nada, tinham poucos alunos na classe!O que houve?

Inuyasha explicou sobre a aula vaga e sobre o trabalho de história.Ficou muito feliz ao ver que ela aceitara ficar no seu grupo.

-O que estamos esperando??Vamos á biblioteca!!!-exclamou Kagome.

E eles se digiram á biblioteca.Era um prédio antigo e com grandes janelas de aço.Sua entrada era cheia de mesas rtângulares com 4 cadeiras cada.O salão era revestido em madeira, e haviam as grandes e altas prateleiras forradas de livro á direita das grandes corredores forrados por um tapete vermelho.Ás vezes, entre uma prateleira e outra, podia-se encontrar poltronas e sofás pretos.Kagome estava totalmente encantada com aquela biblioteca, era simplismente linda.A garota se encantava mais e mais com aquele lugar á medida que passavam pelos corredores para encontrar Sango e Miroku, para começarem o trabalho.O que não ia ser fácil, pois, devido á aula vaga, haviam muitas pessoas na biblioteca, e as mesas estavam lotas, então...só podiam estar em um daqueles sofás.Finalmente Inuyasha os achou no último corredor, Kagome, antes de se aproximar, decidiu dar mais uma olhada por lá.Inuyasha se aproximou.Sango estava deitada numa das poltronas e folheava um livro com tédio, e Miroku estava no sofá ao lado lendo um livro sobre qualquer coisa.

-Olá pra vocês-disse Inuyasha.

-Oi-disseram os dois sem tirarem os olhos de seus livros.

Sango fechou o livro rapidamente e foi na direção de Inuyasha:

-Pronto!-disse-Já temos alguma coisa para começar.

-Beleza!-disse Inuyasha-Já procurou na internet alguma coisa sobre isso?

-Ainda não...-disse Sango-É que precisa da carteirinha da biblioteca para entrar e...

-Vocês esqueceram...-disse Inuyasha.

Sango confirmou com a cabeça.Inuyasha deu um suspiro e tirou acarteirinha do bolso.

-Tó, use a minha!

-Ah!Obrigada Inuyasha!-disse ela pegando a carteirinha enquanto entregava o livro ao amigo-Eu já volto!

Ela saiu, não demorou muito, e Kagome aparecia:

-Oi Inuyasha, oi Miroku.Desculpe a demora, é que eu me distraí e...

-Tudo bem Kagome!-disse Inuyasha sorrindo, fazendo Kagome ficar vermelha-Você nunca veio aqui...é normal ficar empolgada.Vem, vamos começar.

-Tá-disse Kagome sentando no sofá e lhando para os lados-Onde está Sango??

-Foi pesquisar na internet...-disse Miroku.

-Aqui tem computador??-disse Kagome.

-Tem-disse Inuyasha-Fica na entrada e...

-Eu tenho que ver!-disse Kagome se levantando-Eu aproveito e ajudo a Sango a pesquisar lá!

E saiu, deixando os dois garotos sozinhos:

-Você tá gostando dela!-disse Miroku voltando a ler seu livro.

-Ela é só uma amiga!-disse Inuyasha.

-Você disse a mesma coisa sobre a Kikyou.

Inuyasha não disse nada, pegou o livro de Sango e começou a folhea-lo.

-Espero que esse trabalho não seja difícil.

-Não mude de assunto Inuyasha!-disse Miroku em um tom que fz Inuyasha se lembra de sua mãe.

-O que?-disse Inuyasha.

-Hm...você está mesmo gostando da Kagome.

-Não estou não!-disse Inuyasha ficando vermelho.

-Ahhh!O Inu-kun está apaixonado, mas tá com vergonha de admitir!!

-Não me chama de Inu-kun...e...

Nesse extao momento, Sango e Kagome chegaram, pergutaram o que houve, mas eles disseram que não havia sido nada...o que foi uma grande mentira.Eles continuaram a fazer o trabalho, mas não conseguiram terminá-lo, combinaram de acabar na casa de Inuyasha, no fim da aula.O sinal tocou anunciando o intervalo e a continuação das monótonas aulas de sábado.Inuyasha não tirava da cabeça o que aconecera na biblioteca...será que estava considerando Kagome mais do que uma simples amiga...não podia ser acabara de conhecê-la...seria amor a primeira vista?Não...

O sinal tocou avisando o fim da aula.Inuyasha, Kagome e Miroku foram direto fazer o trabalho, Sango iria depois, pois tinha umas coisas para resolver antes.

Kagome achou o prédio onde Inuyasha morava bem elegante.Inuyasha disse que nem era grande coisa.Subiram o elevador e chegaram no 2º andar.Inuyasha parou em frente ao apartamento de Urasue e disse para os amigos irem na frente dele para seu apartamento.Eles foram.

-Mas...não temos a chave!-disse Kagome.

-Eu tenho-disse Miroku tirando uma chave da mochila.

Kagome olhou espantada.

-Mas...pra que?

-É útil em emergências-disse Miroku enquanto abria a porta.

Kagome achou o apartamento de Inuyasha muito bonito, tinha uma sala média com dois sofás pequenos e uma TV, e uma mesa escura e baixa no centro, ao lado, uam grande cômoda marrom, com várias fotos...Não tinha sacada, somente uma grande janela com redes protetoras.Seu quarto era simples, com apenas uma cama de solteiro, uma mesa com um monte de coisas em cimas, Kagome estranhou o fato de Inuyasha ter um carrinho de bebê em seu quarto.Também havia uma outra sala, mas menor, onde havia apenas uma mesa com um computador e umas caixas velhas.Kagome voltou á sala e olhou para as fotos na cômoda, eram muitos fotos bonitas, de Inuyasha com seus amigos, á Inuyasha com sua família.E duas chamaram sua atenção, a primeira era a de Inuyasha com Kikyou, e a segunda estava escondida atrás da foto anterior, era de Inuyasha com uma criança.Kaome decidiu não perguntar nada, procurou esperar por Inuyasha, que não demorou muito.Logo, Sango também veio, estranhamente, estava com o rosto meio vermelho,e uma aparência de quem tinha acabado de chorar.Kagome perguntou o que acontecera,mas Sango disse que não tinha sido nada.Eles logo começaram a fazer o trabalho, e em pouco tempo estava terminado, o que os deixou com tempo livre para conversarem um pouco, e foi o tempo exato para Kagome perguntar sobre aquelas fotos...:

-Ah, aqui é o Inuyasha e a Kikyou...é a ex dele-disse Sango.

-Ex...-sussurrou Kagome.Realmente, elas eram parecidas.O rosto, os olhos...tudo.Mas, em Inuyasha, havia algo diferente, ele parecia mais feliz naquela época do que nos dias atuais...aquilo era algo que Kagome não entendera.Então, perguntou sobre a segunda foto, mas dessa vez, foi até Inuyasha:

-Inuyasha...quem é essa criança com você?

Kagome percebeu que Inuyasha corou violentamente:

-É...minha...-e agora?O que ele diria?Se dissesse a verdade, talvez Kagome o achasse um irresponsável...tinha que mentir...era o melhor por enquanto-Irmã...

-Nossa...sua irmã?Mas...só você cuida dela?

-É...meus pais não moram aqui, e eles viajam muito...não tinham como cuidar dela, então a deixaram comigo!

-E está dando tudo certo?-perguntou Kagome.

-Está sim...uma vizinha me ajuda...

-Que bom!

Então, uma música baixa começou a tocar, era o celular de Kagome, sua mãe pedia para ela voltar para casa.Kagome se despediu e saiu, quando ela tinha se afastado bem:

-Por que você mentiu?-perguntou Sango.

-Eu fui um idiota!!-exclamou Inuyasha-Não sei o que deu em mim!!

-Bem...agora está feito...Inuyasha, quando você vai contar a verdade?-perguntou Miroku.

-Um dia...-disse Inuyasha-Achei melhor não dizer nada...eu não queria...

-Que ela te achasse um irresposável??-disse Sango.

-É...-disse Inuyasha-Mas vou contar á ela...depois...

Eles conversaram mais um pouco e logo todos foram embora...Inuyasha olhou para a cômoda...não contara a ninguém, mas percebeu que Kagome ficara muito triste quando viu a foto dele com Kikyou...

* * *

_N/A: _Oiiii!!!!!Nossa...desculpe a demora...¬¬...esse cap ficou mto grande...desculpem-me pelo tamanho...é que eu empolguei d XD!!!!!!!!

Vamos comentar:

**Samy Higurashi: **Eu?Escrever romance bem?Han...achu q naum XD!!!Tah uma coisa isso!!!

A coisa mais dificil pro Inu vai ser contar tudo mesmo!XD!!!!

Continue comentando !!

B-jokas!

**Lebs Chan: **Hehehe, aki está a atualização!Ai, a Kikyou eh uma coisa mesmo!Num xingo aki pq num vai cabê XD!!!!Continue lendo!

B-Jokas!

**Hitomi Higurashi: **O clima ainda vai demorar um pouco...ou ateh eu aprender a criar um ¬¬......desculpe!Num soh boa nisso!;;!!!

Kikchata eh uma inutill!!

Hehhe, t espero no próximo cap!!

B-Jokas!

**Mary: **Isso aew!Todo mundo odiando a Kikyou!!!!!!o/!!!!!!

Hehehehe, sim, inspirei no Harry Potter XD!!!!!!!Foi a melhor coisa q veio na minha cabeça XD!!!

B-Jokas!E obrigada por ler!Continue comentando!!!!!!!!!!!!!

E p/ km ainda num comentou...hohoho!Comente!!!!!

B-Jokas!!!!!!!!


	11. Planos

Os dias foram se passando, e a amizadele deles também crescia.Setembro chegou rápido (Kagome tinha chegado no meio de agosto). Kagome estava entendendo boa parte das matérias, e o que não entendia, ela pedia ajuda aos amigos.Mas ela não entendia por que era nova na escola, era porque ela não prestava muita atenção!O motivo?Um garoto, de cabelos negros e olhos púrpura á sua frente.Kagome sempre se perguntava o por que dela não conseguir tirar os olho dele, já tentara, mas não conseguia evitar, o pior...é que alguém já percebera o que ela fazia...

-Você gosta do Inuyasha????-perguntou Sango quando as duas garotas foram ao banheiro.

Kagome, que lavava as mãos, virou-se rapidamente, enchendo de gotas o uniforme da amiga:

-O que???-exclamou Kagome corando.

-Você-gosta-do-Inuyasha?-repetiu Sango enquanto olhava para o uniforme.

-É claro que não!!-disse a colegial ficando mais vermelha-Ele é só meu amigo!

-Então por que você não tira os olhos dele durante as aulas???-perguntou Sango.

-Eu n...-mas Kagome viu que seria difícil contar uma mentira á Sango-Você percebeu é?

-Claro!!!!-exclamou Sango, assustando umas meninas da sétima série que entravam no banheiro naquele momento-O jeito como você olhava para ele...era assim ó-Ela fez uma cara parecida com a de uma criança olhando um brinquedo na vitrine de uma loja.

Kagome ficou mais vermelha do que um tomate, precisava interpretar daquela forma???

-E sabe...-continuou Sango-Eu notei faz uns...-ela resmungou qualquer coisa e contou nos dedos-Três dias.

Agora...foi Kagome quem gritou:

-TRÊS DIAS????

Sango concordou com a cabeça.Kagome se virou e fitou o grande espelho que havia por lá, não sabia o que dizia, nem sabia direito o que estava sentindo:

-....será que eu...-sussurrou Kagome.

Sango sorriu e colocou a mão no ombro da amiga:

-Ora...não precisa ter vergonha do que sente-disse.

-Eu nem sei o que eu realmente sinto por ele...-disse Kagome.

-Preste atenção em você!-disse Sango.

-Como??-perguntou Kagome.

-Olhe seus atos diante dele, o que sente, essas coisas-disse Sango.

-Ah...-fez Kagome-Pode dar certo...

-E quando você descobrir...é só dizer!

-Mas e se ele disser que não gosta de mim???-disse Kagome num tom de desespero.

-E se ele disser que gosta?-disse Sango.

Kagome sorriu:

-Você não desiste hein??-disse Kagome.

Um silêncio demorado baixou sobre as duas garotas, até que, de repente, um grito de Sango fez Kagome acordar de seus pensamentos:

-O que foi???-perguntou Kagome.

-Tive uma idéia!!!!!-exclamou Sango-Vem cá.

Ela puxou Kagome para dentro de uma das cabines do banheiro e cochichou algo para ela, quando terminou, Kagome não sabia se sorria ou se dizia "Você é louca"??

-Bem...-disse Kagome por fim-Talvez dê certo...

-Sabia que você ia gostar!!-disse Sango.

Então, o sinal do intervalo tocou:

-Vem, vamos por o plano em prática-disse Sango puxando Kagome pela mão.

-M-mas já???-disse Kagome enquanto era arrastada.

-Claro!Quanto mais cedo melhor!!

E lá foram as duas descendo as escadas em direção ao pátio da escola, era uma manhã chuvosa, e todos estavam aglomerados na parte coberta do pátio, resumindo: Achar aqueles dois não seria fácil.

-Quando chove é sempre assim??-perguntou Kagome enquanto se espremia entre aqueles grupinhos de meninas do primeiro colegial.

-É-disse Sango-Ás vezes é pior...ah, ali estão eles!

Ela apontou para uma das escadas que levava às classes, Miroku e Inuyasha estavam sentados nos primeiros degraus e conversavam sobre qualquer coisa, as duas garotas se aproximaram:

-Oii!-disse Sango acenando.

-Ah, oi!-disseram os dois em coro.

Sango se segurava para não rir:

-O que foi Sango??-disse Miroku ao perceber a cara estranha dela.

-Eu preciso falar com você!-disse Sango pegando Miroku pela mão e puxando para um ponto mais afastado da escada.

Kagome e Inuyasha apenas olhavam o casal se afastar em silêncio...aquele era o momento para Kagome começar o plano também:

-Han...Inuyasha...-disse Kagome.

-Sim Kagome?-disse Inuyasha encarando a garota.

-Bem...é que...assim...é...-Kagoma não entendia porque gaguejava tanto-Eu e a Sango, a gente...bem...estávamos pensando em fazer...alguma coisa...hoje à noite...

-Hoje à noite??-disse Inuyasha-Tipo o que?

-Bom, é que a gente queria ir até um restaurante novo, que abriu há alguns dias.-disse Kagome, esperando ouvir um "Não" de Inuyasha.

-Ah...pode ser-disse Inuyasha.

Kagome sorriu:

-Sério?-disse Kagome.

-É...faz tempo que eu não saio de casa...

-Beleza então!Agora só falta acertar os últimos detalhes-disse Kagome.

Nesse exato momento, eles ouviram um "Obrigado", meio alto, e procuraram a origem do som.Viram Sango abraçando Miroku fortemente, e, minutos depois, ela se aproximava, segurando-o pela mão.

-Tudo certo!!-disse Sango-Vocês podem aparecer em casa lá pelas...15, 10 pras seis!Pode ser??

-Por mim, tudo bem...-disse Inuyasha.

-Por mim também-disse Kagome.

-Certo então!-disse Sango.

Eles conversaram mais um pouco, até o sinal tocar e eles subirem para voltarem às aulas do dia.Kagome torcia para aquele plano funcionar.

**oooOoOOOooooOOooOOoooOOooOOoooOOooOOooooOooOOOoooOOooO**

-Calma Inuyasha-disse Urasue-Calma...

Mal chegara em sua casa, Inuyasha fora até Urasue, como sempre, mas estava mais nervoso do que costume:

-Primeiro...me explique o que aconteceu-disse Urasue calma.

-Bem, eu fui chamado pra sair hoje à noite...aí...-ele ia continuar mas foi interrompido por Urasue.

-Ahhhhhhh!!!-ela se aproximou e apertou-lhe as bochechas-Meu Inu está saindo para um encontro!

-Não é um encontro!-disse Inuyasha-Eu só vou sair com meus amigos!

-Sei...-disse Urasue

-É verdade!!!!!-disse Inuyasha.

-Calma Inuyasha-disse Urasue-Calma.

-Eu estou calmo-disse Inuyasha.

-Percebi-riu Urasue-Bom, sei do que você está precisando...

-Sabe???-perguntou Inuyasha.

-Sei!-disse Urasue sorrindo-Você está precisando de umas dicas!

-Advinhou...-disse Inuyasha ficando vermelho.

-Sabia!-disse Urasue-Vamos!Eu te ajudo!

Depois de muita conversa, e umas horinhas depois, ele já se encontrava em seu apartamento.O rapaz terminava de se arrumar, achava estranho estar nervoso, vai ver era porque ele não estava acostumado a sair para esses lugares...nunca fora à um restaurante com os amigos, iam apenas ao cinema, ao shopping, será que havia alguma coisa a mais?Não...talvez estivessem querendo mudar um pouco o roteiro...ele esperava que sim.

Quando estava quase pronto, ele ouviu um barulho na sala, parecia ser de alguma coisa mexendo.Ele espiou pela porta, esperando ver Yukina mexendo em alguma coisa...mas quem ele econtrou foi:

-Urasue???-disse o rapaz assustado.

A velha senhora mexia na cômoda onde se encontravam as fotografias:

-Há quanto tempo você não limpa isso??-disse ela passando o dedo pela cômoda-Está bem empoeirada!

Inuyasha se aproximou:

-Como você entrou??-perguntou.

-Eu tenho a chave, oras!-disse Urasue tirando uma chave do bolso-Esqueceu?

-Ah é...-lembrou Inuyasha-Mas...porque você está aqui??

-Ah...-ela se sentou no sofá ao lado de Yukina-Eu estava me sentindo sozinha...

-Hmm...-fez Inuyasha voltando ao seu quarto.

Urasue sempre foi uma senhora animada e feliz, mas ás vezes, tinha seus momentos de solidão.Era viúva há 12 anos, e não tinha netos, sua família sempre foi seu falecido marido, e uma filha, agora com 18 anos e cursando a faculdade, que a visitava mais nos feriados.Inuyasha nunca se importou quando ela, ás vezes, pedia para ele ficar com ela por uns minutos, pois só queria companhia, que raramente tinha.Inuyasha acabou de se arrumar e foi até a sala, ainda era cedo:

-Meu Deus!Inuyasha!-exclamou Urasue-Você está...lindo!!

Inuyasha se sentiu corar...estava usando uma calça preta e uma camisa de botões branca, seus sapatos também eram pretos.Ele se sentou no outro sofá:

-Obrigado...-disse Inuyasha.

Urasue sorriu:

-E quem vai sair hoje com você??-perguntou a senhora.

-Ah...eu, a Sango, o Miroku e a Kagome...-disse Inuyasha.

-Quem é Kagome??-perguntou Urasue com um sorriso maroto na face.

-É uma amiga-disse Inuyasha.

-Amiga?-disse Urasue.

-É, chegou esses dias...

-Interessante...-disse Urasue rindo-Pelo jeito você arranjou companhia!

-Ei!-disse Inuyasha corando-Não é o que você está pensando...a gente se conhece há pouco tempo e...

-Estou brincando Inuyasha!-disse Urasue ainda sorrindo-Não precisa ficar vermelho.

Inuyasha corou mais ainda:

-Não estou vermelho!

-Está sim!-disse Urasue.

-Ai que coisa...-sussurrou Inuyasha.

-Não precisa ter vergonha do que sente Inuyasha-disse Urasue-Eu não vou contar á ninguém!

-Eu não sei o que eu sinto...-disse Inuyasha.

-Você vai saber...quando menos esperar-disse Urasue.

Eles conversaram mais um pouco sobre a escola, o dia, e quando Inuyasha viu, já era hora de ir.Se despediu de Urasue e foi embora para a casa de Sango.

Enquanto isso, Kagome terminava de ser arrumar, estava usando um vestido verde-escuro, que ia até um pouco depois dos joelhos, e sapatos da mesma cor.Ela penteava os cabelos lentamente enquanto se olhava no grande espelho que havia em seu quarto.Ela nem tinha percebido que estava penteando o mesmo lugar há, mais ou menos, uns 20 minutos, pois sua mente estava em outro lugar...pensava no que diria à Inuyasha, e se conseguria falar alguma coisa, estava nervosa...ainda não sabia o quanto gostava dele...mas, já estava dando na cara.Desde a 1ª vez que o vira, ela sentira seu coração dar um pulo ao encontrar aqueles olhos...não sabia o que era na hora, mas depois do que conversara com Sango no banheiro...estava claro...e depois, quando ela começou a perceber seus atos, o fato de que ele não saía de sua cabeça, ela ficava meio tímida quando ele vinha falar com ela, quando ela começou a guaguejar quando foi convidar Inuyasha para o jantar...ficou mais claro ainda...ela não gostava de Inuyasha...ela o amava!E tudo aconteceu tão rápido que nem mesmo ela percebera isso!E era melhor já falar tudo hoje, para evitar problemas futuros, como aquelas coisas que se assistem nos programas de TV.Meninas correndo atrás "do cara", tentando saber tudo sobre "o cara"...Kagome só queria dizer o que sentia...e nada mais!Ela terminou de se pentear, colocou brincos dourados e um colar dourado com um K escrito, pegou sua bolsa, de despediu da família(Morava com a mãe, o avô, e o irmão em um templo Xintoísta antigo, herdado pela avó quando esta morrera há alguns meses) e saiu.

Não sabemos se foi coincidência, ou uma armação do destino, mas, mal Kagome pisou na frente do prédio branco, de dez andares, Inuyasha apareceu também.Tudo parou por um minuto, Kagome corou violentamente, Inuyasha apenas a fitou...:

-Oi Inuyasha...-disse Kagome.

-Oi Kagome-disse Inuyasha.

E ficaram em silêncio de novo...não sabiam o que dizer, nem o que fazer...aquilo estava começando a ficar incômodo...então:

-Bem...é aqui né?-perguntou Kagome.

-É sim...-disse Inuyasha-Vamos subir.

Avisaram o porteiro e entraram, era um prédio bem simples, não havia quase nada no saguão, apenas uns sofás pretos, subiram o elevador em silêncio, até o 3º andar.Lá só havima três portas, como no prédio de Inuyasha, o 33, o 34, e o 35.Todos com portas brancas com o nº em uma pequena placa redonda de metal pintada de dourado, e em algumas delas havia uns enfeites, como o nome da família.Inyasha e Kagome foram até o fim do corredor, onde a porta do 35 estava aberta, com uma sorridente Sango parada no batente, ela já estava pronta, usava uma calça preta, uma blusa preta com uns desenhos cinzas quase invisíveis, e sapatos pretos.Kagome acelerou o passo ao vê-la:

-Oi Sango!-disse Kagome indo abraçar a amiga.

-Oi Kagome!-disse Sango retribuindo o abraço.

-Oi Sango-disse Inuyasha.

-Oii Inuyasha!!-disse Sango-Venham, entrem!

Kagome entrou envergonhada, e Inuyasha, normalmente, afinal já estivera lá várias vezes.Era um apartamento simples, e lembrava um pouco o de Inuyasha, só que era um pouco maior, ao lado da porta de entrada estava a cozinha, depois vinha a sala, com apenas dois sofás, uma cômoda com vários objetos e a TV.Depois vinha um corredor que levava até os quartos e o banheiro.Haviam dois quartos.

-Hei Sango-chamou Inuyasha-Onde está o Miroku?

-Ah, ele está lá no quarto dele-disse Sango-Está acabando de se arrumar.Pode ir lá.

-Obrigado-disse Inuyasha enquanto entrava no corredor.

Kagome permanecia parada, estava morrendo de vergonha, afinal, nunca estivera lá antes.Sango se virou para ela e pode perceber seu nervosismo:

-Ora Kagome, não precisa se envergonhar!-disse Sango se sentando no sofá-Venha-Ela apontou para o lugar vazio ao seu lado-Sente-se, por favor.

Kagome se aproximou devagar e se sentou, olhava por toda a casa:

-Aqui é bem bonito...-disse Kagome.

-Ah...obrigada-disse está você e o Inuyasha?Notei que chegaram juntos!

Kagome corou:

-É...chegamos...

-E, você disse alguma coisa??-perguntou Sango esperançosa.

-Não...

-Não?????

-Não consegui dizer nada na hora...não sei...estou tão envergonhada...

-Ah, tudo bem, é assim mesmo no começo...-disse Sango colocando a mão no ombro de Kagome.

-Espero conseguir dizer alguma coisa à ele no jantar-disse Kagome.

-Vai sim!-disse Sango-E se não conseguir, não fique triste, haverão outras chances!

-Obrigada Sango...-disse Kagome, então, ela achou melhor mudar de assunto-Só você...mora aqui??

-Não, moramos eu e o Miroku...-disse Sango, notando a repentina mudança de assunto de Kagome.

-Ahh, vocês dividem o apartamento?Legal...

-É, mas é só por uns tempos...até eu ter dinheiro suficiente para comprar um apartamento só para mim.

-Sei...-disse Kagome em um tom irônico.

-É verdade!-disse Sango.

Kagome se levantou e caminhou pela sala:

-Mas, e sua família Sango??-perguntou Kagome-Moram longe da escola?

-Ah sim, moram...-disse Sango-Bem longe...

Kagome percebeu que o tom de voz de Sango diminuiu, e ficou estranhamente baixo, como se ela não quisesse tocar no assunto, Kagome então, mudou rapidamente o assunto para o tempo e ficou por ali mesmo.Enquanto isso, Inuyasha e Miroku conversavam no quarto.Era um quarto bem simples, com a cama, o armário e uma mesa de estudos.Inuyasha estava sentado na cama, e Miroku estava na cadeira de rodinhas, conversavam...normalmente:

-Você não disse nada Inuyasha???-exclamou Miroku encarando o amigo.

-Eu não consegui dizer nada!-disse Inuyasha-Afinal de contas...o que eu diria??

-Qualquer coisa!-disse Miroku-Tipo..."Ah, Kagome, como você está bonita hoje"...puxe algum assunto...

-É...eu devia ter feito isso...-disse Inuyasha-Mas...é estranho...eu não consigo falar muito perto dela...

-Ahhhhhh!!!Isso é...amor!Inu!Amor!!-disse Miroku.

-Não me chama de Inu!!-disse Inu...yasha meio irritado, odiava quando o chamavam assim...principalmente quando colocavam "-kun" no fim...-Afinal...eu nem sei o que sinto!Que mania de vocês ficarem falando que eu fico apaixonado por qualquer garota que eu converso!A Kagome é só uma amiga!E pronto!

-Para ela parece ser mais do que isso-sussurrou Miroku para si mesmo.

-O que disse?-disse Inuyasha.

-Nada, nada não-disse Miroku.

Nesse mesmo instante, Kagome e Sango passaram em frente a porta do quarto de Miroku, certamente, Sango havia esquecido algo...Miroku se levantou da cadeira:

-Vamos, a sala está livre!

-Tudo bem então!-disse Inuyasha se levantando também.

Bastaram apenas alguns minutos, e logo, os quatro amigos estavam reunidos na sala e prontos para irem embora.O restaurante não ficava muito longe, apenas uns três quarteirões.Era um lugar grande, não estava nem cheio, nem vazio, tinha uma luz meio fraca tipo uma "Luz ambiente", eles entraram e escolheram uma mesa perto de uma grande janela, com vista para um jardim de inverno.Tudo correu tranquilamente, comeram, conversaram, fora tudo muito bem, até que Sango e Miroku disseram que iriam até o banheiro.Seria aquela a hora...Kagome iria dizer tudo...os dois se afastaram, e a mesa ficou em completo silêncio, Kagome se concentrou num ponto invisivel da mesa e Inuyasha consultava o relógio de cinco à cinco minutos.Ela tentou começar, enquanto isso, atrás da parede que divide os banheiros do restaurante, Sango e Miroku olhavam ansiosos para ver no que saíria:

-Ai,ai...é agora!-disse Sango-Eu espero que ela diga!

-Eu também-disse Miroku-Mas nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer.

-É...

Kagome mexia as mãos nervosamente, pensava no que iria dizer...:

-Han...Inuyasha-começou Kagome.

-Sim?-respondeu Inuyasha.

-Tem...uma coisa...que eu...queria dizer...

-Pois diga-disse Inuyasha.

-Bem...sei que não faz muito tempo que a gente se conhece e...bom eu...-a cada palavra que ela dizia, ela ficava mais vermelha-...eu...

-Você??-perguntou Inuyasha estranhando muito o comportamento dela.

-Eu quero dizer que...

Mas, naquele momento, um flash passou por sua cabeça, e ela se lembrou daquela foto que encontrara na casa de Inuyasha, a foto dele com Kikyou...seu coração se apertou...e se ele ainda amasse ela?Sabia que tinham terminado...mas...e se ele não a esqueceu?E se eles ainda continuassem se encontrando?Aqueles pensamentos a impediram de continuar...

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

_N/A: _Oiiii gteeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!Tudo blz??

Eis o último cap. postado do ANO!

Como eu demorei nesse cap XD!!Gte, DESCULPA!!!A Hika-lerda aki tava com um BI terrível!!Nda vinha na minha cabeça �...

Ah...e...hehe...fikou "meio" grande esse cap. neh??XD!!!!!!Eh q onti o BI sumiu, e baixou a empolgação, aew eu fui escrevendo!Sei q esse cap. tah horrivel!Mas caps melhores virão!I promise!!Eu colokei mta encheção d linguiça p/ deixa-lo um poko maior...mas num vi até onde essa encheção foi �......

Hahahaha acharam q eu fui precipitada?Tipow: "Ah, mas jah vai se declarar?", pois, TCHARANS!XD!Isso ainda naaaummm vaaaiii acontecer!XD!!!!!!Foi só p/ mostrar q o "Clima" jah estava surgindo hehehe!

Só espero q vcs entendam XD!!

O talvez o próximo cap. naum demore...mto...

**AGRADECIEMENTOS:**

**1º-** DanyMoon por ter me ajudado com a 1ª parte desse cap.!Mto obrigada !!!!!!!!!

**2º- **A vc!Leitor(a), por comentar e ler essa fic!Fikei mto feliz d ver os comentários dos outros caps !!!!mto obrigada!!

Bem, vamos comentar as reviews:

**Samy: **Oiiiiiiii!!!!Hehhee, essa mentira talvez dê algumas encrencas futuras, hehe, pobre Inu XD!!

Gostou do cap?Q bom !!!!!!!

Obrigada por comentar e ler !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Espero q tenha gostado desse cap. tb XD!

B-Jokas!

**Lebss-chan: **Olááá!!

Hehehe, brigada !!

O Inu num contou pq ele num keria q a Kagome pensasse q ele fosse um irresponsável, ai,ai, coitado!E olha q nem eh irresponsabilidade dele, eh coisa da...(palavrão,palavrão,palavrão,palavrão) da Kikchata �!!!!!!!!

Caps grandes?Bem...esse está...huahuahuahuahuahauhauhauhauhauhauhauhaua!Embora esteja meio...horrível...XD!!

Os chingamentos da Kikyou?Infelizmente naum couberam nesse cap...mas...hehehe...aguarde os próximos !!!

Brigada por ler e comentar!

B-Jokas!

**Dessa: **Oiiiiii!!!!!Eu esperu q naum tenha demorado mto XD!!!!!!

Pobre Inu, mentiu p/ q a Kagome não o chamasse d...irresponsável...�...tadinhu!

Brigada por ler!

B-Jokas!!!

**DanyMoon: **Fala aew Dany!!!

Hiiiiii!!!!!!Com certeza isso vai dar encrenca XD!!!

Nossa, qto elogio...(vermelha)...!!Brigada...

Eu num soh boa em romance �...olha esse cap.!Fikou horrivel...ai,ai...

Não, num eh por causa da sua idéia, eu a achei fantástica!Vc me ajudou a por esse cap. p/ frente Dany!Eu agradeço mtooo por isso!

Eh q eu achu q meu BI naum passou por completo, e eu tava com tanta vontade de escrever...ai,ai...q vergonha...eu espero q vc tenha gostado do cap...

Mas, pode deixar q essa fic eu num abandono mais !!!!!!!!!!!!!

B-Jokas!E mtoooooooooo obrigada por ler!

**Naku-Chan: **TIAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

BRIGADA,BRIGADA,BRIGADA,BRIGADA,

BRIGADA,BRIGADA,BRIGADA,BRIGADA,

BRIGADA,BRIGADA,BRIGADA,BRIGADA,

BRIGADA,BRIGADA,BRIGADA,BRIGADA,

BRIGADA,BRIGADA,BRIGADA,BRIGADA,

BRIGADA,BRIGADA,BRIGADAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!XDDDDDD!!!!!!!

Aki tah a continuação...esperu naum ter demorado XD!!

B-Jokas!!

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Bem gte...mais uma vez...**DESCULPA**, e aguardem a continuação !!!!!!!!!

B-Jokas!!!!!!!!


	12. Um Longo Dia

-Porque você não disse? - Exclamou Sango.

Eles já haviam saído do restaurante. Quando Kagome viu que não poderia continuar a falar o que sentia, Sango apareceu o mais rápido que podia, inventando uma desculpa qualquer para a demora.Ficaram mais alguns minutos e logo saíram.Depois foram até uma praça local para conversarem mais um pouco e darem uma volta, pois ainda estava meio cedo.Deu algum tempinho e eles acharam que já era hora para voltarem para suas casas.Inuyasha fora o primeiro a ir embora, Miroku já fora para casa também e Sango acompanhou Kagome até sua casa, e aproveitou para conversar com ela, coisa que estava segurando desde que saíram do restaurante, mas não conseguira dizer:

-Eu não sei!-respondeu Kagome - De repente eu comecei a me lembrar do que vi na casa dele, aquelas fotos... E se ele ainda gostasse da Kikyou?

-Ah, então é tudo culpa daquela inútil, idiota, desgraçada, e...

-Calma Sango - Disse Kagome.

-Mas também é tudo culpa minha - Continou Sango - Eu sou precipitada... Sabe, adiantei tudo contra sua vontade e...

-Imagina Sango! - Disse Kagome parando de andar - Você só quis me ajudar! Agradeço muito. Mas vou esperar um pouco mais.

Elas sorriram e retomaram seu caminho, durante o trajeto, elas falaram sobre várias coisas, mas uma coisa em especial Kagome não tirava de sua cabeça, por que Inuyasha e Kikyou não namoravam mais? Por que Sango a odiava tanto? O que ela fez de tão ruim pra ser assim... Detestável? Já perguntara uma vez, mas não houve resposta... O que seria?Elas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que chegaram à casa de Kagome, se despediram e Sango foi embora.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Inuyasha subiu as escadas em silêncio, não era muito tarde, mas, talvez alguém do prédio estivesse dormindo _"Melhor não incomodar a Urasue há esta hora... Eu pego a Yuki amanhã", _pensou Inuyasha se dirigindo para seu apartamento. De repente, a porta do apartamento de Urasue abriu rapidamente e a senhora saiu pela porta, usando um pijama azul escuro de algodão 3 vezes mais largo do que ela, e carregando Yukina consigo.

-Inuyasha! - Chamou ela baixinho.

-Urasue! - Disse Inuyasha se aproximando e olhando suas roupas - Eu te acordei?

-Claro que não! - Disse Urasue - Eu estava vendo TV!

-Ah, que bom... Achei que você já estava dormindo... Então eu nem quis te incomodar...

Urasue fez uma cara incrédula:

-O queeeee? - Fez - E você acha que a gente iria perder os detalhes do seu encontro?

-Eu já disse que não foi encontro! - Disse Inuyasha ficando vermelho.

-Tsc,tsc,tsc - Fez Urasue se virando para Yukina - Está vendo Yuki?Isso se chama mentira!

-O que? - Disse Inuyasha

-Éééé - Disse Urasue ignorando-o - A mentira é uma coisa feia!Muuuito feia!

-Eu não estou mentindo! - Disse Inuyasha mais vermelho que um tomate.

-Inuyasha! - Disse Urasue - Daqui a pouco você vai ser considerado mau exemplo!

-Mas não foi um encontro! - Disse Inuyasha - Eu apenas saí com meus amigos!

Urasue riu:

-Eu sei Inuyasha! Estou brincando! - E entregou Yukina para ele - Espero que tenha se divertido!

-Sim - Disse Inuyasha pegando a garota no colo e ficando mais vermelho ainda - Foi... Bem legal!

-Que bom! - Disse Urasue sorrindo - Bem, não vou te prender mais! Acho que você tem aula amanhã não?

Inuyasha fez "sim" com a cabeça e logo se despediram, ele já começara a se afastar da porta de Urasue, quando esta se abriu e a senhora reapareceu:

-Ah!Eu esqueci! - Disse Urasue - Amanhã eu preciso ir ao apartamento do Toutoussai para ajudá-lo a arrumar umas coisas!Se importa se a Yuki for comigo?

-Amanhã? Tudo bem!

Urasue agradeceu, desejou-lhe boa noite e fechou a porta. Inuyasha foi logo para seu apartamento, estava cansado e teria aula amanhã. Abriu a porta devagar, pois Yukina tinha acabado de dormir.Ele foi até seu quarto, colocou-a no berço, trocou-se e deitou na cama.Não tinha nem idéia de que horas eram, só queria dormir...

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

Inuyasha chegou na escola cedo naquele dia, na rua não tinha quase ninguém, muito menos na classe dele, só havia umas quatro pessoas, de trinta alunos, Ayame (Que Inuyasha nunca descobriu como ela conseguia chegar tão cedo), Naraku, que dormia. E...

-Oi Inuyasha! - Exclamou uma voz conhecida.

Inuyasha olhou para o canto onde sentava e viu Kagome, e perto dela... Kouga.

-...Oi... Kagome... - Disse Inuyasha se aproximando dela - Veio cedo...

-É, eu estava preocupada com a lição de química, então eu decidi vir mais cedo para ver se alguém me ajudava com as dúvidas, ainda bem que o Kouga já estava aqui.

-Que bom... - Disse Inuyasha baixo e vendo Kagome voltar a se concentrar em seu caderno.

Inuyasha começou a se sentir desconfortável, mas... Por que? Por que estava se sentindo mal em ver aquela cena? Ela só estava pedindo ajuda, mas mesmo assim estava com uma sensação estranha. Ele balançou a cabeça, _"Deixa de besteira"_, pensou para si mesmo e se sentou em sua carteira, a fim de esquecer aquela besteira toda. Mas ele não conseguia, olhava para trás a cada segundo, querendo ver o que se passava. Numa dessas várias vezes, Kagome olhou para ele e, Inuyasha encabulado, tentou desviar o olhar, e se virou para Ayame, que também olhava para os dois, morrendo de ciúmes. Inuyasha balançou a cabeça novamente e virou-se para frente, fitando o quadro-negro com anotações mal-apagadas do dia anterior. Sem ele perceber, os outros alunos foram chegando, e quando ele voltou a olhar para trás, não viu mais Kagome e Kouga, e sim, uma Kagome entretida com um assunto nojento do livro de biologia, e uma Koharu jogando forca com si mesma, ele voltou a olhar para frente, escondendo um alívio que sentia, sem saber o motivo.

A aula começou, mas ninguém parecia estar com vontade de prestar atenção na aula, apenas Inuyasha parecia quieto, escrevendo uma anotação inútil do professor, os dois tempos de Química passaram rápido, já os dois tempos de Geometria demoraram um pouco, afinal... Essas aulas sempre demoram mesmo. Inuyasha ainda não prestava atenção na aula, não só porque era bom nessa matéria, como também não parava de olhar para o restante da classe, pensando no que acontecera de manhã, e ainda se perguntava o por quê de estar assim.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

-Inuyasha... - Chamou uma voz - Inuyashaaaa.

Inuyasha ainda estava escrevendo, de repente, uma borracha bateu em sua cabeça, ele olhou para o lado e viu Sango, Miroku e Kagome olhando para ele:

-Já deu sinal para o intervalo - Disse Sango

Inuyasha olhou em volta e viu a sala vazia. (_N/A: Ok...vamos supor que eles têm 4 aulas antes do intervalo, e 2 após ele!Blz?Pode ser até esquisito, mas não consegui pensar em outra coisa...acho que isso não estava específico nos caps. anteriores...)_

-Faz quanto tempo isso? - Perguntou Inuyasha.

-Acabou de tocar! - Disse Kagome - Mas você estava tão quieto aí.

-Eu me distraí - Disse Inuyasha se levantando.

Eles desceram as escadas e se dirigiram ao pátio lotado, conversando sobre qualquer coisa.Então, uma grande multidão de alunos do ensino fundamental os separaram, Sango e Kagome foram parar na cantina, e Inuyasha e Miroku se sentaram em um banco e ficaram conversando, porque até achar as duas garotas, ia levar muito tempo:

-Tá distraído hoje não? - Disse Miroku.

-O que? - disse Inuyasha.

-Você está distraído hoje, aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não... Não... Só estou meio cansado.

-Tá bom...

Eles ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns minutos, assistindo a aquele jogo de futebol, Inuyasha olhando pro nada, e Miroku "entretido" entre assistir ao jogo e irritar o amigo:

-Tá distraído sim... - Disse Miroku.

-Eu já disse que não estou! - Exclamou Inuyasha.

Eles ficaram em silêncio novamente, vendo as pessoas passarem, entre elas, estava Ayame, puxando Kouga pela mão:

-Bom dia Miroku, bom dia Inuyasha... Tá distraído hoje... - Disse passando rápido sobre eles.

Miroku olhou para Inuyasha com cara de "Eu te disse", deixando Inuyasha vermelho:

-Pode contar Inuyasha - Começou Miroku - Ninguém vai ficar sabendo, a não ser que seja sobre hoje de manhã, por que aí você nem precisa contar!

-O que? - Exclamou Inuyasha se levantando - O que quer dizer com isso?

-Eu? - Disse Miroku - Nada... Nada...

-Fala! - Exclamou Inuyasha.

-Bom...

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

Elas compraram o que precisavam (Umas balinhas) e foram em direção ao parque:

-Onde será que aqueles dois se meteram? - Disse Kagome procurando sinais de Miroku e Inuyasha.

-Devem ter ido ver o jogo de futebol dos meninos da oitava série - Disse Sango se sentando num banco - Esses intervalos são lotados, tem sempre gente se perdendo por aqui.

-Ah... - Fez Kagome.

Elas ficaram em silêncio, parecia que era um daqueles dias onde não havia nenhum assunto interessante, ficaram olhando o movimento e pensando na vida.

De repente, passos apressados foram ouvidos vindo na direção delas, e, em poucos segundos Miroku estava abraçado a Sango, fingindo medo:

-Socorro Sango, o Inuyasha quer me matar!

-Não quero te matar - Disse Inuyasha se aproximando - Só quero te deixar temporariamente em coma!

-Nossa - disse Sango - Mas o que foi que o Miroku fez pra você querer fazer isso?

Miroku puxou Sango para um canto do jardim e contou o ocorrido, deixando Inuyasha e Kagome sozinhos:

-Onde vocês estavam? - Perguntou Kagome.

-No banco... Perto da cantina - Disse Inuyasha sem emoção.

Kagome se aproximou dele:

-Por que está distraído?

-Eu não estou distraído! - Exclamou Inuyasha - Por que todos me perguntam isso?

-Ah, não sei... - Disse Kagome - Mas acho que é a sua cara de "avoado".

-É só impressão... - Disse Inuyasha - Só...

Então, eles começaram a ouvir alguém rindo, seguido de um estrondoso som de tapa, eles olharam para a direção dos sons, e viram Sango com uma cara furiosa e Miroku com uma marca de mão no rosto e um sorriso estranho na face.

Mas, nesse exato momento, o sinal tocou, anunciando que o intervalo acabara (Ok...finjam que já se passaram 20 minutos), eles começaram a subir as escadas, quando Kagome percebeu que sua bolsa sumira, ela pediu a seus amigos que avisassem ao professor o por que de sua demora, e desceu as escadas, enquanto seus amigos subiam para a classe.

Eles entraram correndo na classe, antes que o professor de Biologia chegasse.Todos se sentaram em suas carteiras e conversavam, enquanto o professor não chegava.

-Ué... - Estranhou Koharu quando viu que Kagome não estava - A Kagome tá matando aula?

-Ela não é como você - Sussurrou Sango.

-Não falei com você - Disse Koharu irritada.

-A Kagome foi procurar a bolsa - Disse Inuyasha entrando no meio, antes que as duas começassem a brigar.

Koharu apenas abaixou a cabeça a começou a desenhar qualquer coisa. Nesse exato momento um professor abriu a porta, o professor de Biologia estava doente, e por isso, enviaram um substituto.Avisaram da falta de Kagome durante a chamada e a aula transcorreu tranqüila... Tirando o fato de que, como eles estavam bem adiantados na matéria, eles veriam um vídeo sobre educação sexual e sobre como se proteger em certos casos. Muitas alunas deram risinhos, e os alunos reclamavam: "Mas a gente já viu isso no ano passado... E retrasado!". Mas não havia outro vídeo para assistir.Naraku, que ouvia tudo, finalmente acordara...chamando a atenção de todos:

-Olha... É melhor mesmo passar isso de novo...

Todos olharam para o rapaz, assustados, Naraku sempre dormia em vídeos escolares, e nas aulas, e estranhamente, ninguém sabia como ele conseguia ir bem nas aulas.E agora, fazia uma pergunta daquelas.

-Sei que é estranho... Mas é que tem gente que não aprendeu direito a lição.

Vários alunos começaram a rir, exceto por Inuyasha, que ficara extremamente vermelho, de raiva e de vergonha, e se segurava para não brigar com Naraku, e exceto por seus amigos, que não achavam a menor graça.O professor acalmara todos os alunos, em especial Ayame, que, após receber um bilhetinho de Kaguya, começou a ter um acesso de riso.E logo, todos os alunos estavam na sala de vídeo.Kagome chegara alguns minutos depois, ela se desculpara pela demora e logo achou seus amigos:

-Oi gente! - Disse Kagome se sentando numa carteira próxima a eles - ...Gente?

Ela olhou espantada para os amigos, era como se não os reconhecesse, Miroku dormia, Sango rabiscava no caderno do namorado, e Inuyasha estava mais vermelho do que nunca, e ficava inventando nós impossíveis nos cadarços do tênis, por enquanto, nenhum notara a presença da garota. E os outros alunos assistiam ao vídeo de educação sexual, _"coisa velha", _pensou Kagome pegando um lápis e cutucando o ombro de Miroku:

-Han? O que? - Dizia o rapaz enquanto acordava - Ahh, oi Kagome!

Ao ouvirem o nome da garota, Inuyasha e Sango a fitaram:

-Kagome! - Exclamou Sango - Nem vi você chegar!

Kagome sorriu:

-Vocês estavam tão distraídos que nem me ouviram! - Disse ela.

-Mas também... Quem não se distrairia com uma coisa chata dessas? - Disse Sango apontando a tela com o lápis.

-Tem razão - Disse Kagome fitando a tela - Por que estão vendo isso?

-O professor faltou... - Começou Sango com tédio.

-...De novo... - Completou Miroku deitando a cabeça na mesa, como se fosse dormir novamente.

-É, de novo - Continuou Sango - E o professor substituto inventou de passar esse vídeo!

-...de novo... - Completou novamente Miroku, enquanto pegava seu caderno.

-É...de novo - Disse Sango.

-Ahh, Sango, você ficou rabiscando no meu caderno... - Começou Miroku enquanto olhava os desenhos.

-...De novo... - Disse Inuyasha, que até agora estava calado.

Os três riram e ficaram conversando baixinho, enquanto todos assistiam á aquele vídeo cansativo, o bom é que, por ser um vídeo curto, ele logo acabou, e o professor decidiu liberá-los mais cedo.

O corredor logo ficou tumultuado pelos alunos do 3º ano. A melhor coisa do mundo era ser liberado mais cedo, ainda mais quando no outro dia não haveria aula, devido á uma reunião de professores (Que motivo...), ou seja: Seria um sábado sem aulas:

-Sábado sem aulas! - Exclamou Kagome enquanto erguia a mão, quando chegaram ao pátio, que se encontrava quase vazio àquela hora, apenas com os alunos do Fundamental I, que saíam mais cedo.

-Sábado sem aulas! - Repetiu Miroku, surgindo ao lado da garota e erguendo a mão também.

Sango e Inuyasha apenas assistiam á aquela cena com gotas enoooooooormes nas cabeças, alguns outros alunos passavam e comentavam a cena estranha, deixando os dois ainda mais envergonhados com a mesma:

-Ok, chega! - Disse Sango se aproximando de Miroku e o puxando pela mão - Já ficaram felizes o suficiente. Vamos indo!Só vou me sentir livre _mesmo_ quando sair daqui...

Kagome consultou o relógio:

-Ah, vou indo também, assim aproveito e posso ir embora com meu irmão.

-Falando nisso... Preciso ir também... - Disse Inuyasha em tom baixo, mas nem tanto, pois Kagome ouviu o que ele dissera.

-Ah é, você tem que buscar sua irmã na casa da vizinha né? - Disse.

-...É... - Disse Inuyasha, quase se esquecera de que mentira para Kagome sobre Yukina - Preciso ir logo.

Então, todos se despediram,e, logo, tomavam o caminho para casa. Inuyasha andava pela rua pensativo, precisava contar a verdade para Kagome, por que mentira? Era uma coisa tão... Idiota, infantil, não precisava mentir, talvez ela nem o achasse um irresponsável... Quem sabe..._"Ok , Inuyasha, pare de pensar nisso!Você vai dar um jeito!",_ pensava o rapaz, daria um jeito... Mas quando?Ele tirou os pensamentos da cabeça e fitou o céu.Podia sentir uma leve brisa fria bater em seu rosto, estavam perto do outono, podia-se ver várias folhas em tons de marrom, amarelo e laranja caírem no chão. Inuyasha gostava de épocas assim, nem muito frio, nem muito calor, logo as aulas acabavam também, faltavam poucos meses.

Finalmente ele chegara ao prédio onde morava, assim que ele entrou no saguão, ele fitou o elevador... Nunca o usava, talvez pelo fato de morar no 2º andar. Estava pensando em muitas coisas naquele dia, e aquilo o distraia tanto, que ele quase tropeçara umas 4 vezes nos degraus da escada. Quando finalmente chegou no seu andar, se lembrou de que Urasue estava no apartamento de Toutoussai. E quando ele se aproximou da porta do vizinho, ele ouviu alguém gritar "Truco", por detrás da mesma. Inuyasha estranhou aquilo... E logo depois vieram gritos:

-Ahááá! Ganhamos! - Exclamou uma voz feminina, bem diferente da voz de Urasue.

-Porque a gente fugiu? - Disse outra voz, que Inuyasha reconheceu como a de Urasue.

-Melhor parar de apostar alto! - Disse a voz desconhecida novamente.

-Ah, calma, gente! Calma... Vamos jogar mais uma! - Exclamou a terceira voz, a de Toutoussai.

Inuyasha hesitou um pouco, mas então apertou a campainha:

-Tá aberta! - Exclamou Toutoussai.

-Vamos outra então? - Disse novamente a segunda voz.

Inuyasha, hesitou novamente antes de abrir um pouco da porta, deixando apenas uma fresta, na qual ele podia ver o que se passava lá dentro, e era uma cena muito estranha: Toutoussai, Urasue, e uma garota, jogavam cartas.

Inuyasha abriu um pouco mais a porta, e deu um sorriso irônico, ao ver que Urasue não notara sua presença:

- "Arrumar umas coisas" né Urasue? - Disse.

Urasue fitou rapidamente o rapaz quando ouviu sua voz, e sorriu:

-Oi Inuyasha! - Ela exclamou, fazendo Toutoussai e a garota fitarem ele - É que acabamos mais cedo, e decidimos jogar.

-Sei... - Disse ele ainda irônico, mas sorrindo logo em seguida e fitando a garota - Tirou férias mais cedo Enjuu?

A garota sorriu, tinha de 18, 19 anos, com cabelos castanhos bem claros presos num rabo-de-cavalo engraçado, e olhos da mesma cor, era a filha de Urasue, cursava a faculdade de medicina não muito longe da casa da mãe, e a visitava ás vezes.:

-Estou sem tarefas pra amanhã, e minhas aulas vão começar um pouco tarde - Disse Enjuu ainda sorrindo - Então decidi fazer uma visita.

-Legal - Disse Inuyasha, depois olhou para a mesa cheia de cartas - Mas, o que estão jogando?

-Truco! - Disse Toutoussai - Quer jogar com a gente?

Inuyasha hesitou um pouco:

-Eu... Não sei jogar... - Disse.

-Ora vamos! - Disse Urasue - A gente te ensina!-e ela apontou para uma cadeira que estava bem próxima dela.

-Bom... Vou tentar - Disse ele se aproximando da cadeira, então ele parou no caminho e olhou por toda a mesa -...Mas truco não se joga com, no máximo, quatro pessoas?

Urasue riu:

-Mas estamos em quatro pessoas! - Disse a senhora.

-Não, não estão... - Disse Inuyasha se aproximando novamente da cadeira - Quer dizer, contando comigo sim, mas na mesa não... Ah...

Suas suspeitas de que Urasue tinha ficado _realmente_ maluca desapareceram quando ele viu Yukina sentada na cadeira que estava "desocupada".

-Somos um grande time! – Exclamou Urasue orgulhosa. – Estamos até ganhando!

-Nem tanto... – Disse Toutoussai apontando para Enjuu – Também estamos!

-É, é... – Fez Urasue – Mas ainda somos melhores!Olha quando dinheiro temos! – E Urasue mostrou uma pilha de moedas perto da cadeira dela. – A Yuki sabe apostar!

-Ela nem tem dinheiro... – Disse Inuyasha levantando uma sobrancelha, achando que Urasue estava brincando.

Mas a senhora deu um sorriso malicioso:

-Mas o pai dela tem!

Inuyasha olhou incrédulo para ela e procurou a carteira nos bolsos de sua calça:

-Quem mandou esquecer a carteira em casa? – Disse Urasue mostrando a carteira do rapaz.

-Urasue! – Exclamou Inuyasha.

-Mas ela já ganhou bastante! – Disse Urasue se voltando para suas cartas.

-O que pretendem ensinando ela á jogar? – Perguntou Inuyasha cruzando os braços.

-Estávamos tentando ajudar a Yukina a se tornar uma viciada nesses jogos! - Disse Enjuu.

-O que? - Estranhou Inuyasha.

-Ou, talvez torná-la uma pessoa melhor do que você! - Disse Toutoussai - Sabe... - Acrescentou se virando para Urasue.

-Mais responsável! - Continuou Urasue olhando para Toutoussai e depois se virando para Inuyasha.

Os três começaram a rir, enquanto Inuyasha corava, porque diabos ele só tinha amigos malucos? Ele não demorou em tirar Yukina da cadeira, antes que ela caísse e a colocou em seu carrinho, que estava bem perto.

-Bom - Disse Urasue batendo no assento almofadado da cadeira - Venha então se aventurar com a gente Inuyasha!

-É! - Disse Enjuu começando a embaralhar as cartas habilmente - E é melhor você jogar por ela Inuyasha, é muito complicado esperar ela jogar.

-É!Ficamos três horas em cada rodada... - Continuou Urasue – É pior do que esperar o Toutoussai bater!

-Hei... - Fez Toutoussai fitando a velha senhora.

-É brincadeira! - Disse Urasue rindo - Mas o pior... é que vocês já estão empatando com a gente!E é você quem bate!

-Há! É só o começo minha filha - começou Toutoussai "cheio de si" - Tem que me ver jogando "pif-paf".

Todos riram, Inuyasha sentou na cadeira próxima de Urasue, e eles começaram a ensinar ao garoto como se jogava, logo, eles estavam tendo uma animada partida, entre as várias "batidas", e as conversas animadas, surgiam várias perguntas:

-E então Inuyasha... - Começou Enjuu fitando as cartas em suas mãos - Como vai a escola?

-Bem... - Disse Inuyasha tentando segurar as cartas com dificuldade - Não vou ter aula amanhã...

-Reunião escolar? - Perguntou Urasue.

-É... - Disse Inuyasha, agora olhando fixamente nas cartas - Mas só hoje mesmo... Segunda tudo volta ao normal - E suspirou tristemente.

Enjuu olhou para o rapaz com o canto dos olhos e riu fracamente:

-Que bom! Então não vai sentir falta da sua nova namorada...

-É... - Disse Inuyasha, então, após alguns minutos de silêncio, ele se tocou do que a garota perguntara - O que?

Novamente todos começaram a rir. E Inuyasha se sentiu corar novamente, tinha reclamado com os amigos antes, mas agora ele deveria admitir: Estava distraído hoje.

-Quem disse isso? - Exclamou Inuyasha - Eu não estou namorando ninguém!

-A mamãe disse que estava - Disse Enjuu apontando para a mãe.

Inuyasha se virou para a vizinha, esta voltou a rir:

-Ora Inuyasha, eu disse que não contaria a ninguém, mas não pude me conter, estamos entre amigos!

-Mas só somos amigos! - Disse Inuyasha escondendo o rosto atrás das cartas que segurava.

-Ahh, então tem uma garota... - Disse Toutoussai.

Inuyasha encostou a cabeça na mesa, conseguiram. Mas, logo todos mudaram de assunto rapidamente e voltaram ao jogo, ficaram jogando por horas e horas, claro, com partidas interrompidas por causa de conversas sobre o dia-a-dia deles, e também porque eles ficaram com fome entre várias partidas e paravam para comer, e conversar mais ainda! Por isso, só se deram conta do horário as onze e meia da noite...Quando Urasue quase dormira enquanto esperavam Inuyasha jogar, coisa que demorava, pois, apesar do rapaz já ter aprendido como se joga, ainda haviam algumas coisas que o deixavam confuso.

-Bom... - Começou Enjuu, enquanto juntava as cartas que tinha nas mãos - Melhor irmos.

-Mas já? - Disse Urasue com a voz embargada pelo sono - Mas está cedo!

-Sim, está cedo... - Sussurrou Enjuu irônica, enquanto se levantava - Mas lembre-se de que você tem médico amanhã, não é?

-Ah... Isso? - Fez Urasue se levantando também, como se fosse uma coisa qualquer - Eu estou bem!

-Mas é bom irmos - Disse Enjuu - Vai ser rápido, vamos voltar antes do almoço.

-...Pelo menos isso... - Murmurou Urasue.

Logo todos estavam de pé, e arrumavam a mesa, guardaram o baralho, tiraram a toalha e a limparam, e em poucos minutos, todos já se despediam e voltavam para seus respectivos apartamentos. Mal Inuyasha chegara em casa, ele colocou Yukina (Que já dormia há muito tempo) no berço, tomou banho, comeu qualquer coisa e, finalmente, ligara o computador. Ele quase não podia usar a máquina por causa da escola, o 3o ano era muito difícil, tinha as lições e provas, mas como amanhã não havia aula, decidiu aproveitar.Ficou na internet até tarde, mexendo em diversos sites, parando apenas para ver se estava tudo bem com sua filha. Quando foi dormir, era mais ou menos, quatro da manhã.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

O som estridente do telefone acordou Inuyasha naquela manhã, ele consultou o relógio: 7:30 am.

"Não acredito...", pensou o rapaz recolocando o relógio na mesa de cabeceira e esticando o braço e atendeu ao telefone que jazia perto do relógio, nem precisava perguntar que ligara, pois sabia quem era a única pessoa que ligava para ele a essa hora:

-Fala Miroku... - Disse Inuyasha com a voz sonolenta.

-Te acordei? - Perguntou a voz do amigo do outro lado da linha.

-Imagina... - Disse Inuyasha irônico e se sentando na cama - Queria saber como você acorda tão cedo...

-Ah... - Fez Miroku - ...É a Sango que me acorda...

Então, Inuyasha ouviu uma segunda voz do outro lado da linha, ele reconheceu imediatamente como a de Sango, mesmo baixa e abafada:

-Mentira! - Exclamou a amiga.

-Nem tanto! - Disse Miroku - Então... - Continuou - Vem aqui hoje!

-Agora? - Perguntou Inuyasha bocejando logo em seguida.

-Claro que não - Disse o amigo como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo - Depois do almoço.Sabe, pra gente fazer alguma coisa, assim dá pra aproveitar o sábado sem aulas!

-Ah! Claro que vou - Disse Inuyasha - Que horas?

-Ah... Você escolhe... Uma e meia, duas horas, o que achar melhor...

-Então tá, quando eu for sair eu te ligo - Finalizou Inuyasha.

-Certo então, até mais Inuyasha- Disse Miroku se despedindo.

-Até, tchau.

Inuyasha se espreguiçou, a ligação do amigo o fizera perder completamente o sono, ele se levantou e foi até o berço de Yukina, esta dormia tranqüilamente, ainda demoraria para ela acordar, o rapaz aproveitou para arrumar algumas coisas e aproveitar bem a sua manhã.Ele fez tudo que vinha na cabeça para se fazer, mas, quando acabou, nem eram oito e meia.Naquele momento, ele jurou que mataria Miroku por ter acordado ele ás sete e meia da manhã... Ou, pelo menos, manteira a promessa de que o deixaria "temporariamente em coma"...

Pelo menos ele não estava mais sozinho, Yukina acabara de acordar, ele cuidou dela e decidiu dar uma volta com ela pela praça que ficava perto do prédio.Uma coisa não muito comum, claro que Inuyasha já saíra com a filha várias vezes, mas, Inuyasha não se sentia bem com aqueles vários olhares que as outras pessoas lançavam, como se dissessem "Coitado... Tão jovem...", com aqueles olhares odiosos de dó, ele não ligava para aquelas coisas, mas não podia negar que chegavam a ser irritantes.Por sorte, a praça estava vazia á àquela hora, com algumas velhinhas e mães com crianças pequenas, o dia estava bem claro e ensolarado, sem nenhum sinal de nuvem no céu, as árvores ainda estavam perdendo suas folhas, que ficavam secas e quebradiças, ele estava novamente com a "cabeça nas nuvens", até que uma visão o fez descer dos céus, uma visão que corria na sua direção sorrindo, uma visão de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, uma visão que o fez esquecer de tudo que se passava, uma visão chamada Kagome...:

-Olá Inuyasha! - Disse a garota parando de frente para ele, ela segurava uma sacola de plástico com vários alimentos dentro da mesma.

-Oi Kagome! - Retribuiu Inuyasha - Passeando?

-Estou voltando do supermercado - Disse Kagome mostrando a sacola - Estou ajudando minha mãe em casa.Pelo menos é uma maneira de vencer o tédio.

-É - Disse Inuyasha - De manhã é bem chato mesmo, nada pra fazer.

-Com certeza... - Respondeu Kagome sorrindo, depois se virando para Yukina - Olá!

Yukina sorriu:

-Ela já está começando a se parecer com você - Disse Kagome - Principalmente nos olhos.

-Obrigado... - Agradeceu Inuyasha - Irmãos sempre puxam alguns traços dos irmãos mais velhos.

-É! - Disse Kagome - Muita gente acha que meu irmãozinho é a minha cara, mas eu nem acho tanto.

-Eu acho vocês bem parecidos. - Disse Inuyasha.

-Não me xinga Inuyasha! - Exclamou Kagome.

Os dois riram animadamente, Inuyasha se sentiu corar com o sorriso de Kagome, mas as risadas omitiam toda sua vergonha.Então, ele sentiu algo na sua cabeça, como se seu cérebro batesse no seu crânio e exclamasse "Alôô!Fale a verdade pra ela!".E agora?Contaria a verdade?Era aquela a chance podia dizer tudo, que se sentia um completo idiota e muito criança, e ela podia simplesmente dizer que compreendia, ou que o odiava, ou quem sabe não diria nada e saísse andando?Aí no outro dia ela não olhava mais na cara dele... Com esses pensamentos ele se sentia mais criança ainda.Parecia que sua mente ainda não fora punida o suficiente com frases do tipo "Deixe de ser besta Inuyasha!" ou "Como sou idiota...".

-Kagome... - Começou Inuyasha, ele diria... Ou, pelo menos, tentaria.

-Diga Inuyasha - Disse Kagome fitando-o.

Inuyasha ficou em silêncio, Kagome o fitava curiosa, esperando ouvir o que ele fosse dizer e então respirou fundo e disse:

-Você vai na casa do Miroku e da Sango hoje? - _"Idiota..." _, pensou Inuyasha, _"Você é um idiota mesmo... Com certeza ela deve estar pensando isso de você agora..."_

-Vou sim - Disse Kagome - Você vai né?

-Claro!

-Que bom!

Eles conversaram por mais alguns minutos, sobre qualquer coisa, logo, Kagome se despedia dizendo que o encontraria mais tarde na casa dos amigos.Inuyasha retomou seu caminho pela praça, contaria para Kagome depois, pois ele ainda teria um longo dia pela frente.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

**Oi...**

**Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...NÃO ME MATEM ;;!**

**Demorei?Sim!Muito...8 meses XDD!**

**Ou seja: Nunca mais prometo que o próximo cap. sai rápido XDD!**

**Rezo pra que essa crise de BI acabe logo!XDDD!E rezo pra vocês não me lincharem, hahaha...**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado (O que eu considero meio impossível), e, bom, acho que esse cap. está horrível, mas acho que deve ser de tanto olhar pra cara dele as férias inteiras ¬¬...**

**Bom...não vou ficar escrevendo mais...vamos responder ás reviews \o:**

**_DanyMoon:_ Oi Dany!Que bom que gostou do cap...han...amou XD!Fico até com vergonha!vermelha**

**Você me ajudou muuuito com o cap. 11, tenho mais é que agradecer mesmo!Senão eu não estava postando o cap. 12 hoje XD!**

**Porquer eu parei?Porque eu sou muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito mááááááááá XDDD!**

**Não desisto mesmo dessa fic \o!Nunquinha!Hehehe!**

**Mil Kissu!**

**_Mimi-Chan:_ Oiiii!Obrigada por ter lido!Que bom que gostou!**

**Kissus!**

**_Naku-chan:_ E aí titia querida?Hehehe acgho que eu enchi mais linguiça nesse do que no outro, hauahhauhauahuahuahuahuahuahauhauhauhauh!**

**Não sei como vocês acham que meus caps. ficam bons XD!Que doideira hehehe!**

**Olha só, você não me encheu e eu demorei pra atualizar, '''...**

**Kissus!**

**_Dessa-chan:_ Oiiiiiiiiiii!Imagina, não demorou nada!Hmmm, viajar é muito bom, hahahaha!**

**Ééééé, a Kagome não falou ;;...mas calma que tem muita coisa pela frente !**

**Kissu Kissu!**

**_Tenshi-Yuki:_ Olá!Obrigada envergonhada!**

**Ai...espero que você não se importe mesmo com a demora dos caps. !E esse ficou enooorme, espero que tenha ficado bom, hehehehe!**

**Kissus!**

**_Satuki Nika:_ Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

**Nhai...jura!Hehehe, obrigada!**

**Ah!Sobre os erros, eu dei uma "relida" nos caps e percebi alguns beeeem absurdos!Valeu pelo toque!**

**Também já tratei de sempre revisá-la antes de postar!**

**Obrigada por esse toque!Se não fosse por você!Ajudou muuuito!**

**Kissus Kissus!**

**_Miko kawai:_ Infelizmente ela não disse u.u...pena!Mas quem sabe...mais pra frente...hehehehe...**

**Que bom que gostou!**

**Pra você ver como a Kikyou é...¬¬...ah, desculpe se você gosta dela '''', mas, bom...como eu não gosto dela...aí XD!Mas bom, se você gosta dela eu peço desculpas tá?Não me mate e nem deixe de ler ;;...**

**Kissus!**

**_HiNa-GoL:_ Oiii!**

**XD!Ééééé!O Inu tem que deixar de besteiras!ù.ú...ah, mas tadinho, ás vezes é complicado para ele...XDD!**

**Eu amo esse casal também!Inu e Kag forever!Hahaha!**

**Kissus!**

**_SraKouga:_ Cheguei na sua review \o!Oláááá!**

**Tá...você sabia o que ia acontecer nesse cap. ... na verdade...você sabe o que vai acontecer na fic toda ¬¬...você é má!XDD!**

**Que bom que gostou...mas não me mate ;.;!**

**Na verdade...demorei tanto pra atualizar que eu esqueci por que você vai me matar XD!**

**O que o Kouga escrever na carta é MENTIRA!E eu quero ter uma conversinha com ele ù.Ú...ele traumatizou o coitado do Miroku, hunf...tá certo que ele pode ser tarado e mentiroso!Mas não é gay!Sua malvada e seu malavdo!Ò.ó...**

**Atualizei...mas não foi logo XDD!**

**Kissus!**

**PS: O.O!Como você é tarada!Pior do que o Miroku mesmo!U.u...só por Deus viu?**

**_Kayra Hiyana:_ Oiii!**

**Então, essa parada de clima eu vou deixar pra um outro cap. esse foi só uma "palinha" da tentativa da Kagome de se declarar pra ele!Hahahaha!Mas eu ainda vou planejar um belo clima tá?**

**Adorei a sua idéia!**

**Que bom que gostou!**

**Kissus!**

**Então é isso!Hahaha!Espero que gostem!E qualquer erro...por favor, me avisem tá?**

**Ah, e agradeço a SraKouga por ter revisado ela por mim !**

**Kissus gente!**


	13. Tentativas

Cap.13: Tentativas...

Deveria ser umas duas horas quando Inuyasha chegou na casa dos amigos, naquela tarde, estava o mais simples possível, usava uma calça jeans e uma camiseta vermelha. Ele já tinha tocado a campainha, e não demorou muito, Miroku atendera a porta usava quase as mesmas roupas de Inuyasha, a diferença eram as cores, usava uma calça jeans preta e uma camiseta azul escura.Inuyasha levantou uma sobrancelha e fitou o amigo uma coisa que não era costume era Miroku abrir a porta, pois quem sempre atendia era Sango:

-Ué... – Começou Inuyasha – Você atendendo a porta?Cadê a Sango?

Miroku riu sarcasticamente:

-Muito engraçado Inuyasha – Disse Miroku abrindo mais a porta para o amigo entrar – Devia ser comediante...

-Que bom que acha isso! – Disse Inuyasha rindo enquanto entrava no apartamento, sentindo um forte cheiro de pipoca invadir o local – Pipoca?

-Vamos ver filme! – Disse Miroku enquanto fechava a porta – A Sango e a Kagome saíram há alguns minutos pra alugar uns dois filmes...

-Legal! – Disse Inuyasha – E quais vão ser?

- "O Grito" – Disse Miroku se sentando no sofá – Só sei esse, o outro é surpresa, mania de garotas...

- "O Grito"? – Repetiu Inuyasha se sentando ao lado do amigo – Acho que vi esse no cinema.

-Acha? – Estranhou Miroku.

-É...Com a Kikyou...

-Ahhh, por isso você _acha_, você estava _muito ocupado _durante o filme – Disse Miroku com um sorriso maroto.

Inuyasha ficou vermelho, e antes que pudesse revidar no amigo, a porta se abriu e duas garotas chegaram, Sango e Kagome.Traziam uma sacola comdois DVDs, Sango usava uma calça jeans clara, e usava uma blusa de alça azul com umas coisas escritas em uma cor mais escura.E Kagome usava uma calça corsário bem clara e uma blusa branca com o desenho de uma flor:

-Prontinho! – disse Kagome – Aqui estão os filmes, demorou bastante pra gente escolhê-los, principalmente quando _alguém _só queria terror...

-Ah...tinham tantos filmes legais... – Disse Sango.

-Sei... – Disse Kagome ironicamente.

-Mas e aí? – Perguntou Inuyasha – O que vocês pegaram?

-"O Grito" – Os olhos de Sango brilharam.

Kagome fez uma cara de "Pããããtz", e olhou para cima, tirando a caixa do filme de dentro da sacola e entregando-a a Inuyasha, que olhou com curiosidade e a entregou a Miroku, que a olhou com uma cara de "Não acredito que vou ter que assistir isso", Inuyasha sabia bem que o amigo odiava filmes assim e que não era porque os filmes eram ruins: Ele tinha meio que um receio de filmes assim. O rapaz abafou uma risada enquanto via a cara do amigo ficar cada vez mais surpresa, enquanto lia a sinopse do filme, e fez uma cara mais engraçada ainda, quando ouviu Sango exclamar que aquele seria o primeiro filme a ser visto.Depois Kagome tirou outro filme da sacola, e o entregou a Inuyasha novamente, era um romance "A Nova Cinderela".As duas garotas correram para a cozinha, pegar a pipoca já pronta, e fazer mais, enquanto os dois rapazes foram arrumar a mesinha de centro para comportar a comida e a bebida.E enquanto as duas meninas fofocavam gostosamente na cozinha sobre alguma coisa da escola, Miroku aproveitou para tirar uma de Inuyasha:

-Porque ficou quieto de repente? - Disse Miroku ao amigo, enquanto jogavam uma toalha em cima da mesinha.

-O que? - Estranhou Inuyasha fitando o amigo, e este sorriu.

-Nada - Disse Miroku - Você ainda está distraído...

-É que eu sou um idiota... - Disse Inuyasha em voz baixa.

Miroku ficou em silêncio, e alguns segundos depois disse:

-Só agora que você percebeu? - E recebeu uma "toalhada" na cara - Brincadeira...Calma...

Os dois riram e voltaram a arrumar a mesa:

-Mas o que houve? - Perguntou Miroku.

Inuyasha contou o que se passara de manhã, se sentindo muuuuuito idiota, e quando acabou:

-Mas como você é besta! - Exclamou Miroku, e levou outra "toalhada" na cara.

-Eu sei! - Exclamou Inuyasha cansando.

-Então por que me atingiu com a toalha? - Disse Miroku.

-Força do hábito - Disse Inuyasha rindo, e dessa vez, ele que recebera uma toalha na cara.

-Hei...podem parar com essas "Toalhadas" e arrumar a mesa? - disse Kagome, aparecendo na porta.

Aquilo assustou os dois rapazes, Inuyasha ficou imediatamente apreensivo, será que ela tinha ouvido algo?Ah, tanto fazia, já estava na hora de ele parar com isso.Logo eles arrumaram a mesa da sala a se sentaram no sofá, enquanto Kagome voltava para a cozinha:

-Será que a Kagome ouviu? - Disse Inuyasha.

-Acho que não... - Disse Miroku - Ela apareceu só agora pouco.

-Ah, pra mim tanto faz - Disse Inuyasha. - É bom ela saber logo...

Miroku riu:

-Isso aí, tome iniciativa!

Então as garotas voltaram para a sala, cada uma segurando um balde de pipoca:

-Ah, então são só as garotas que fazem fofoca né? - Disse Sango ao entrar na sala - Pelo jeito tem homens que também fofocam muito.

-Ao contrário de suas historinhas sem nexo, e boatos bobos.Nossas fofocas são sérias! - Disse Miroku sério.

-Muito sérias!E divididas em tópicos estratégicos! - Completou Inuyasha, também sério.

Sango fez uma cara incrédula e engraçada, enquanto Kagome ria animadamente:

-Essa foi a melhor! - Disse Sango enquanto colocava o filme.

-Vou lembrar disso para sempre! - Disse Inuyasha ironicamente.

Todos riram novamente, e logo assistiam o filme.A cena que se passava na sala chegava a ser cômica, se todos os presentes não estivessem concentrados no filme.Miroku estava quase abraçado á Sango, com uma expressão que misturava apreensão e curiosidade, Sango estava normal, apesar de estar quase cortando o balde de pipoca ao meio, Kagome estava meio assustada, e Inuyasha tentava ver se lembrava de algo do filme.

Até que veio, aquela parte, aquela que pega todos de surpresa, até mesmo o mais despreocupado: A parte do susto!

Mas não deu um minuto, Miroku e Sango se abraçaram ao mesmo tempo, tanto que os seus narizes e testas bateram, Kagome deu um salto e mordeu a almofada que segurava, e Inuyasha saltou para trás e pausou o filme:

-Nossa - Disse Inuyasha - Não esperava por isso...

-Ninguém esperava – Disse Miroku massageando o nariz.

Todos se ajeitaram nos sofás, aproveitaram o "tempo de recuperação de susto" para arrumar a mesa novamente...E fazer mais pipoca, Sango foi para a cozinha com Miroku e Inuyasha ficou na sala com Kagome:

-Já acabou? – Perguntou Kagome já largando a almofada que mordera, mas com os olhos fechados.

-Paramos o filme – Disse Inuyasha.

Kagome retirou a almofada:

-Ufa... – Fez a garota se encostando no sofá aliviada.

Inuyasha faz uma cara irônica:

-Achei que não estava com medo do filme – Disse.

-E não estou! – Exclamou Kagome – Só...Me assustei nessa cena...

-Sei... – Fez Inuyasha irônico, e uma almofada voou na sua cara.

-É verdade! – Exclamou Kagome mais uma vez.

-Eu acredito! – Disse Inuyasha "devolvendo" a almofada a Kagome.

E logo os dois guerreavam entre si com as almofadas, Inuyasha tinha vantagem por ser mais forte que Kagome, mas ela dava boas investidas, e seu lado do sofá tinha mais almofadas.A "guerra" durou mais alguns segundos, até que Kagome segurou a almofada contra a cara de Inuyasha e começou a empurrá-lo para fora do sofá, mas ele investiu e começou a empurrá-la de volta com as mãos:

-Você, não vai me vencer! – Disse Kagome enquanto tentava empurrar Inuyasha.

-Vou sim! – Disse Inuyasha ainda empurrando a garota.

Até que a almofada de Kagome escorregou de suas mãos e Inuyasha quase perdeu o equilibro e se amparou com as mãos na lateral do sofá.Então os dois perceberam em que posições estavam: Kagome estava deitada no sofá, as mãos agora abaixadas, e Inuyasha estava de joelhos, em cima dela, suas mãos, usadas para impedir sua queda, não estavam no sofá, e sim, em cima das mãos da moça, seus rostos demasiadamente próximos demais, seus olhares se encontrando com um misto de surpresa e curiosidade, o silêncio pairava sobre o lugar._"Porque estou me sentindo tão estranho perto dela?"_, pensou Inuyasha enquanto, algo invisível o fazia se aproximar de Kagome, que não demonstrava a menor reação, _"Porque? Porque não consigo tirá-lo de cima de mim? Porque eu não quero que ele pare?"_, o rosto da garota também ia se aproximando devagar, os corações acelerados, estavam já tão próximos que podia-se sentir a respiração ofegante de um bater no rosto do outro, ambos se sentiam estranhos, assustados, atraídos, mil coisas passavam na mente dos dois adolescentes, Kagome sentiu seus olhos se fecharem automaticamente, não sabia o que aconteceria agora...

-Ahhh, isso explica o porquê de terem parado de falar tão de repente! – Disse uma voz que os fez despertar e se separarem imediatamente.

Os dois se encararam por um momento.Kagome, extremamente vermelha, olhava para Inuyasha mais assustada do que antes, e logo olhava para o outro lado.Inuyasha estava totalmente desconcertado, não tinha a menor idéia do que iria fazer, o outro casal observava a cena com ar irônico e curioso:

-Não é o que você está pensando! – Disse Inuyasha, se recuperando.

-Sei! – Disse Sango se aproximando deles junto de Miroku.

-Os dois no mesmo sofá, juntos, numa cena bem sugestiva, muito próximos um do outro... Não é nada do que eu estava pensando mesmo. – Disse Miroku ironicamente.

-Ham...Podemos voltar a ver o filme? – Disse Kagome tentando mudar de assunto.

-Claro...Mas – Continuou Miroku – Se vocês quiserem fazer... "Outra coisa", bom, tem o quarto da Sango disponível!

Inuyasha e Kagome ficaram vermelhos instantaneamente e Sango fitou Miroku:

-Meu quarto? – Disse – Porque o meu?Porque não o seu?Ele é maior.

Miroku riu:

-Porque o meu quarto, querida, é só para nós dois – Disse o rapaz, passando a mão novamente aonde não deve.E levando outro tapa.

-Bom – Disse Sango como se nada tivesse acontecido – Vamos continuar?

E logo eles voltaram a ver o filme, mas alguém não parava de pensar no ocorrido anteriormente.Inuyasha não parava de pensar naquilo, o que ele tinha na cabeça...O que _ela_ tinha na cabeça?Porque ele simplesmente não parou?O que aquilo significava?E então, de repente, ele se pegava xingando os amigos mentalmente por terem atrapalhado aquilo.Mas então ele via o que se passava, e tentava se manter longe de tais pensamentos.Mas quando ele finalmente percebera que se livrara de tudo aquilo.O filme acabou:

-Que filme legal! – Exclamou Sango toda contente – Apesar de eu ter fechado os olhos numa parte lá...Mas tudo bem!Adorei muito!

-Médio... – Disse Kagome – O fim era de se esperar...

-Sei... – Disse Sango irônica – Só lembra depois que você é quem vai lavar a _sua _almofada.

Kagome olhou para a almofada que ficara mordendo durante o filme e corou:

-Ah, eu não percebi – Disse Kagome – Foi mal...

-Não tem problema – Disse Sango – A gente ia lavá-las mesmo hoje.

As duas começaram a rir, então elas perceberam que só ambas falavam:

-Inuyasha, porque o silêncio? – Perguntou Kagome – Ficou com medo?

-Han? – Disse Inuyasha despertando dos seus pensamentos – Ah, não, até que foi bom.Só pensei que o fim fosse diferente.

-Talvez tenha continuação – Disse Sango – Espero que sim.

Então Sango percebeu que os dois amigos olhavam para ela com uma cara esquisita, e a garota demorou para perceber o que se passava.Miroku estava abraçado á ela e assista aos créditos do filme com uma cara estranha:

-Miroku... – Começou Sango – Quer me soltar?

Mas este permanecia em silêncio:

-Você ficou com medo? – Perguntou Kagome – Ora, vamos, pare com isso.

Mas ele ainda estava em silêncio, as duas garotas de encararam com uma cara de "o que é isso?", e nem perceberam o que estava para acontecer.Enquanto Inuyasha se aproximava devagar de Kagome com uma cara assustadora:

-Bu! – Exclamou o rapaz colocando as mãos nos ombros de Kagome, fazendo esta se assustar.

-Seu! – Exclamou Kagome se virando e batendo no ombro dele – Que susto!

Enquanto isso, Miroku começara a rir e Sango o olhou incrédula:

-Então era um plano de vocês? – Disse Sango.

-Mais ou menos... – Disse Miroku – Mas pelo menos parte dele funcionou.

Todos começaram a rir:

-Funcionou mesmo – Disse Kagome – Que susto que eu levei!

-Isso só prova que você ficou com medo do filme. – Disse Inuyasha.

-Não fiquei não – Disse Kagome – Só me assustei agora...

-Claro, claro..."Kagome, a destemida" – Disse Miroku se levantando e indo tirar o filme.

-Vamos ver o outro? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

-Daqui a pouco – Disse Sango se levantando – Preciso andar um pouco.Vou ao banheiro.

-Vou com você – Disse Kagome se levantando e seguindo a amiga.

Assim que elas se afastaram o suficiente para deixar os dois rapazes sozinhos, Miroku olhou para Inuyasha e começou a perguntar:

-Diga...Você nem se declarou para ela e já quer sair nos amassos?E o meu sofá?

-Foi um acidente... – Disse Inuyasha – A gente estava fazendo guerra de almofada...E pronto, aconteceu.

-Claro... É sempre "acidente".Vamos Inuyasha, diga a verdade! – Disse Miroku – Sabe que...Pra um cara como você...Não é bom ser mau exemplo..._Principalmente_ pra você Inuyasha...Muito menos ser mentiroso.

-O que está insinuando? – Inuyasha ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Você anda mentindo muito Inuyasha! – Disse Miroku naquele tom que fazia Inuyasha se lembrar de sua mãe – Mentiu para a Kagome, agora mente pra gente?Como pôde?Nós!Seus amigos!

-A mentira pra Kagome foi sem querer...Mas eu não estou mentido pra vocês!Não aconteceu nada entre nós!

-Se tem tanta certeza... – Disse Miroku.

-Como assim? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

-Bom..._Você_ acha que nada aconteceu, o Inuyasha de fora...Mas...E o seu interior?Talvez ele diga algo diferente.

Inuyasha ficou em silêncio, nunca tinha pensado em nada disso antes:

-Bom, vamos arrumar tudo pro próximo filme... – Disse Miroku, e Inuyasha o ajudou sem falar nada.

Enquanto isso, no banheiro:

-O que foi aquilo Kagome? – Perguntou Sango quando as duas entraram no banheiro.

-Não faço a menor idéia! – Disse Kagome – Por um momento estávamos "lutando", no outro a gente quase...Han...Eu não faço a menor idéia do que ele tinha na cabeça!Mas, foi só um acidente, nada de mais.

-Acidente... – Disse Sango baixinho.

Kagome viu a cara pensativa de Sango e estranhou:

-O que foi? – Perguntou.

-Nada é acidente... – Disse Sango – Afinal...Isso aconteceu com a Kaoru.

-Kaoru? – Perguntou Kagome – A da nossa classe?

Sango concordou com a cabeça:

-Sim, ela também sofreu um "acidente" como o seu.

-E o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Kagome.

Sango sorriu e se aproximou de Kagome:

-Ela já namora há dois anos!

Kagome deu um pulo para trás enquanto Sango ria:

-O que?Você acha que eu vou namorar o Inuyasha?

-Acho não!Eu tenho certeza! – Disse Sango entre as risadas.

-Não, nunca! – Disse Kagome começando a rir também – Somos apenas bons amigos.

-Como quiser – Disse Sango, começando a se concentrar na própria imagem no espelho.

Kagome fitou a amiga, e começou a pensar no que é que a Sango conseguia fazê-la ficar encafifada?(_N/A: _P/ quem não sabe, encafifar é, desconfiar de algo, ficar pensativa(o)), Kagome suspirou, e se encostou na pia, Sango conseguira mesmo:

-Será que é algo mais? – Perguntou.

-Bom você não saberá se não tentar – Disse Sango sem demonstrar nada, mas seus olhos eram vitoriosos – Quero dizer...Você já tentou descobrir se sente algo, e até a dizer algo.Mas talvez antes não tenha sido tão forte quanto hoje.

-Eu tinha te dito que achava que ele iria me rejeitar por causa da ex dele...E que preferiria esperar.

-E você ainda quer esperar? – Perguntou Sango.

-Não sei... – Disse Kagome.

-Quando quiser! – Exclamou Sango – Ah, mas se vocês se declararem...Tenham certeza de que tenham dinheiro caso queiram comprar um anel...Estamos encomizando até hoje.

-Nossa! – Exclamou Kagome.

-É...Algo meio maluco... – Disse Sango – Mas...Mudando de assunto...

As duas fofocaram no banheiro por mais uns minutos.Nada sobre nada, e quando saíram, a primeira coisa que ouviram foram reclamações:

-Mas que demora! – Exclamou Miroku quando as duas garotas entraram na sala – O que estavam fazendo no banheiro.

-Conversando – Disse Kagome indiferente.

-É... – Continuou Sango – Nada do que você está pensando Miroku!

Kagome e Inuyasha riram, enquanto Miroku fitava Sango, que tinha uma cara de indiferença:

-Ainda estão nas fofocas sérias arrumadas em tópicos estratégicos? –Perguntou Kagome aos rapazes, interrompendo o silêncio recém começado.

-Claro! – Disseram os dois em coro.

-Era de se esperar – Disse Sango indo colocar o filme, enquanto Kagome ia se sentar.

-Bom, vamos começar! – Disse a garota assim que se sentou.

O filme era bom.Tá...Mais ou menos, era bem fraquinho.Mas, pelo menos, sem sustos e essas coisas pavorosas, era até bom de se ver.Mas, depois que quase 4 baldes de pipoca são atacados, e muito refrigerante, é de se esperar o que vem depois, e o filme estava bem no meio quando Sango e Miroku caíram no sono, Kagome também "cochilara" um pouco, mas logo acordou quando sentiu o sofá mover-se, Inuyasha deixara o móvel e ia até a cozinha.Kagome foi atrás dele.O rapaz colocava seu copo na pia, e um pote de pipoca ao lado:

-Oi... – Disse Kagome.

Inuyasha olhou surpreso para ela:

-Acordei você? – Perguntou Inuyasha voltando a se concentrar na pia.

-Não – Disse a garota – Só fechei os olhos um pouquinho, nem foi o que podemos chamar de "dormir".

Inuyasha sorriu, um daqueles sorrisos que fazem até um gelo derreter.Kagome se aproximou dele:

-Escuta... – Começou – Me desculpe por antes... – Talvez fosse bom se desculpar – Eu não sabia o que tinha na cabeça, foi...

-Não... – Interrompeu Inuyasha – Eu que peço desculpas, não tive idéia do que fazia, foi como um...

-Impulso... – Disse Kagome ao mesmo tempo que Inuyasha.

Os dois riram forçadamente diante da coincidência, e se encaram longamente. Sem se mexerem. No começo foi gostoso, mais depois começaram a se incomodar. Aqueles olhos castanhos de Kagome perfurando os púrpura de Inuyasha.O ar parecia ficar rarefeito, respirar e se concentrar um nos olhos do outro era muito complicado... Foi ai que num impulso Inuyasha agarrou a cintura de Kagome a puxou para si, as bocas se chocaram e ele a beijo, com desejo, carinho... Mas kagome não correspondeu de imediato. Assustada mantinha os olhos abertos, não retribuiu o abraço, apenas encostou-se na pia e deixou ele a beijar. Inuyasha percebendo que não era correspondido, e começou a soltá-la vagarosamente, recuperaram a respiração aos poucos e a palavra "ar" começava parecer familiar. O jovem limpou a boca com o polegar e preferiu não encarar a garota.

-Eu...Sinto muito... – Inuyasha se sentia péssimo por dentro – Eu não queria...

Mas suas palavras foram quebradas quando Kagome o puxou pela nuca e o beijo. Inuyasha sem pensar agarrou novamente a cintura da morena. O beijo agora mostrava desejo, luxuria... Os dois queriam, os dois compartilhavam. Inuyasha acariciava as costas da jovem com carinho... E ela passava a mão nos gostosos cabelos dele.

Foi quando Kagome sentiu-se de volta a realidade, a foto de Kikyou veio a sua mente, e isso a fez se desvencilhar dos braços de Inuyasha.

-Desculpe – Foi tudo o que ele pôde ouvir antes dela sair pela porta da cozinha...

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

**Ok...ok...não digo nada...nada...nadinha!**

**D!Nada mais a declarar, demorei p/ caramba!Ah, mas, não foi BI não.Sabe como é..., provas finais, férias XDD!Fui pra lá, pra cá, fui p/ tanto lugar XDD!E eu tava tentando ver se salvava uma outra fic que tenho, mas não tem como XDD!Fiquei um boooom tempo sem entrar no tanto pra ler, quanto pra postar.Espero que, postando essa fic, eu pelo menos volte a ter essa vontade...e quem sabe a ter mais idéias XDD!**

**Mas, espero que tenham gostado!**

**E peço desculpas se alguém gosta muuuuuuuuuuuuito do filme "A Nova Cinderela"...**

**E agradeço a SraKouga por ler os caps mil vezes, pq eu mandava p/ ela XD!E por me ajudar, principalmente na hora do beijo XD!Acreditem, eu não sei descrever beijo XD!Mas enfim, se eu não sei fazer romance, como eu vou descrever um beijo certo?XD!Por isso, SraKouga, agradeço muuuuto sua ajuda!Obrigada!o!**

**Bom, agradeço muito a todos que leram, e vou respondê-los individualmente depois tá?**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Kissu,kissu!**

**Até a próxima!**


End file.
